Chaos & Harmony: Friendship is Magic Vol I
by Aim Major
Summary: In this shounen romance series, the characters of both franchises are humanized and attend a specialized high school for the exceptionally gifted in the fantasy world of Equestria where there are 3 races: the Magus (Magic Users), Caelum (Winged individuals) & Terra (Individuals with super speed & strength). The characters experience many different adventures and mature through HS.
1. Disclaimer & Warning

**Disclaimer**

The following is nonprofit fanbased crossover fiction story. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro &amp; Lauren Faust. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and Yuji Naka. Please support the official releases. Please don't C &amp; D me Hasbro.

**Fan Warning**

If you do not like humanized versions of the characters, please leave right now.

If you can handle that and are an open minded fan, I promise you a good read.

Sonic fans, please be patient. Only 6 StH characters are here to start the series. Those 6 Sonic characters in the story don't appear until around chapter 10. More StH characters will appear later on. This is all for story purposes. Trust me, once its explained why the Sonic characters weren't prevalent at the beginning, everything will make sense but until then just trust in the story and enjoy the characters present.

MLP fans, a lot of the story takes place in Equestria. That said, a lot of things were changed to fit the concept of them as humans instead of horses, mainly the name of characters, places and things. Before you cry foul, they aren't major changes and most names are practically the same. It's just you don't see a girl walking around in the streets called Fluttershy and etc. However, you might find a sweet, innocent and shy girl called Florice Shyans right? (Don't kill me, it's the best I could come up with for her). Also, I am an animator and there is a 80% chance I'd decide to animate this into a full blown anime series and put it on YouTube at one point in the distant but not so far future. If that happens, the name changes will at least give Hasbro pause before they C &amp; D my behind up.

Anyways, Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."

-Euripides

Where there is chaos, there is harmony. Where there is harmony, there is chaos...

* * *

In a world unlike any other, far out of reach from us, there exists a land of fantasy and the mystical. The name of this unique place is Equestria. Equestria has many special and foreign attributes that are completely different from the world that you and me know. For starters, there are five major races throughout the land. The Terra are a race of individuals who's physical innate abilities shine above others. They possess superhuman speed and strength, far superior than that of a peak human in our standards. The Caelum are individuals with breathtaking angelic like wings. They take to the sky as majestic flyers or fearless daredevils. Magus are special in that, where everyone has magic inside of them, they are one of the only 2 races capable of harnessing this power in a large and extremely skilled capacity. This allows them to cast spells as well as use other unique abilities. The fourth race is rarest, the Divinum. Divinum are rare to the point where there are only 1 of them out of every 200 people. A lot of them of are a higher class of society, many being leaders. What's makes them so special is that they haves the attributes of all three of the previous races. They have the superhuman speed and strength, angelic wings to fly with and are extremely capable magic users. The last race is Serpens. The descendant race of dragons. People who can breathe fire, can grow sharp teeth and claws when ready and their skin can harden into scales as light as feathers but as tough as steel. Some also can even fly.

These fives races live together in Equestria, the land where harmony rules. There are no wars and hasn't been any for centuries. There is no famine, everyone in Equestrian is kept well fed, even if someone can't feed themselves. There is no corruption or malice in the government and in the people...or so it is believed. There is no such thing as the perfect utopia. Somehow, there are always cracks for the bad things to slip through.


	3. Chapter 1 - Sparkling Magic

"Twilight! Twilight! Get up!"

Slowly, darkness turned into hazy visibility and a figure could be seen, then darkness shut the view out again.

"Twilight, c'mon or we are gonna be late!"

Visibility came back again and this time it was a little clearer. The figure had spiky green hair and was close by, then the darkness overtook it again. For a few seconds there was complete silence but it was abruptly interrupted by the sound of blinds shooting upward and a slight warm sensation filled the room and began to burn at the darkness. The girl squinted her eyes open to the window in her room which the blinding morning sun was peering through. She heard birds singing and the sound of what she believed was her mother downstairs, humming a melody along with the birds. Standing next to the window with his arms crossed and frown on his face was Spyro, her adopted younger brother. He had lime green hair that spiked in every direction and matched the color of his eyes which were slightly reptile like. He was not in house clothes or even normal street clothes that he'd wear to go outside on a regular day. He was dressed nicely, as if to go somewhere he'd need to look good. He wore a plain purple T-shirt under an open white button shirt and dark green jeans with black sneakers. She began to wonder why he'd even be up early and dressed to go out. It was, after all, the middle of July.

"Twilight let's go! You fell asleep studying last night for the SHSAF but none of that will matter if you miss the exams!" Spyro barked at her.

That sent an adrenaline rush through her body. Twilight jumped up immediately, a piece of paper was stuck to the side of her face from a thin stream of drool but her eyes were wide awake with shock.

"Oh my god, the big tests are today! Spyro, why didn't you wake me! We're gonna be late!"

She began to frantically began to run around to try and get herself in order and ready.

"I've been saying that this entire time and you were sleeping like a log!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't be late, I've been preparing for this for too long to miss it."

She waved her hand at the closet and a violet aura surrounded the door and it immediately was pulled open. Then, a full schoolgirl outfit came flying out the closet in the same violet aura. Magic.

"You don't need to wear something so formal for a test you know? I'm getting hot just looking at that stuffy outfit." Spyro commented on the dress.

"Spyro, the Specialized HighSchool Admission Festival is a very prestigious event. Some of the best in the country will be there for a chance to get into one of the top 8 academies in the world. I have to present myself professionally, I suggest you do the same." she lectured him.

"Yeah-no. I'm not wearing a suit in the middle of the summer to catch a heatstroke. Are you even gonna shower?!"

A vein appeared on Twilight's forehead.

"Well maybe if you were competent enough to wake me in time, I could have taken a shower!"

"Don't blame me that you sleep and snore like a hibernating bear!"

"I do not snore!"

"Ha! That's a funny one!"

Another young man sluggishly walked into the room yawning.

"Oh man, what's all this racket about? Can't a guy sleep in peace!"

"He/she started it!" Twilight and Spyro said as they crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Oh brother." He rolled his eyes, "Is this about the SHSAF?"

"Yes! And we are running late Shia, so if you'd be so kind as to move, I'd like to go and get breakfast."

Twilight pushed past him and ran downstairs while dressing.

"Wait!" Shia called but she was already down the stairs.

* * *

Ms. Sparks was still humming at the stove when she saw the egg she was frying, glow violet and levitate away.

"Huh? Is that Twi-"

"Sorry Mom, running late." Twilight said as she walked through the kitchen towards the door to get her shoes.

"Oh that's okay Twilight because-"

As she said that, utensils and food ingredients begam flying about the kitchen, all with Twilight's magical glow on them. She was arranging her breakfast.

"Twily this is amazi-"

"You know how long the train ride is and I need to catch the next one if I plan on making it on time."

"Well Twily, you don't need to worry about that because-"

"I didn't finish studying last but I think I'll be able to on the train."

"That's fine, you can just-"

"SPYRO! COME ON, WE'RE ALREADY LATE AS IT IS!"

Then everything in the kitchen flew back into its proper place and a bagel with fried eggs, cheese and ham shot towards Twilight who caught it with one hand and turned towards the door.

"Well Mom, I'll be seeing you later tonight. I'll make sure to tell you all about it."

"Twilight wait!" her mother called but she was already out the front door.

"Alright, today's the big day. I've been waiting from since I was just a little girl and now its time to do this, the Specialized HighSchool Admission Festival." she told herself with a determined smiled. Twilight inhaled and exhaled then she took her first step...or at least tried to. For some reason, she couldn't move much to her confusion but then a light blue glow enveloped her and she immediately recognized the magic. How could she forget, it was used on her multiple times before. It takes a really strong Magus to stunt someone's movement completely with raw magic, and that's exactly what Shia was. Twilight was levitated and turned around against her will and she saw him standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets and a playful grin on his face. Spyro and their mom stood behind him.

"Shia! What are you doing?! This is no time for games!" she scowled.

"Heh, don't you know you aren't supposed to interrupt your mom when she's talking little sis?"

"Dear, I was trying to tell you that your father has agreed to drive you to the festival, he can, after all, get to Canelot in his car in half the time it would take the train. Besides, Shia needs a ride as well because he is Solisia's personal guard after all, so he's working today. Plus, we would never miss you amd Spyro's big day. Oh no, were gonna be there cheering you on the entire time." Ms. Sparks chimed.

"Really? Well why didn't you guys tell me?" Twilight asked.

Immediately Shia released his grip and Twilight fell to the ground. She looked up to see them all frowning.

"Okay okay, I admit that's my fault. I was rushing and not listening to anyone. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no hard feelings. Now go take a shower though," Spyro ordered as he pointed upstairs, "you really stink."


	4. Chap 2 - Dashing Loyalty & Shy Kindness

"It's not fair! I want to show off my mad skills too!"

A young girl with rosy pink hair and grayish purple eyes fretted to the two older females next to her. She was wearing a tanned color shirt and blue jeans. One of the older girls had pale skin and soft, sky blue eyes. Her hair was a fairly lighter shade of pink and was silky smooth, straight and long with one bang hanging over her right eye. She wore a yellow turtleneck vest with light blue jeans and pink shoes. The other stood out way more. She was wearing a blue leather jacket over an orange tank top and black jeans. Her sneakers were blue and white and she had on black fingerless gloves. Her most notable feature was her medium length, rainbow colored hair. Six streaks of colors ran through the wavy locks of her hair: Red, blue, yellow, green, orange and violet. Her magenta eyes were focused ahead of her towards the large stadium in front of them. All 3 had angelic like wings on their backs. Caelum.

"Yea sure, we're all dying to see your 'mad skills'. When the headmasters see you riding around on your scooter, they'll be begging to have you in their schools Scotlyn." teased the rainbow haired girl.

"Hey! I can fly now, I've been practicing!" Scotlyn remarked. She began to flap her wings as hard as she could. There was a clear strain on her face when her body left the ground a couple of inches, "S-see?" She fell flat on the floor without a moment's notice and landed with a soft thud.

"Scotlyn are you alright?" asked the older pink haired girl as she helped her up, "Please don't strain yourself. Your wings aren't strong enough yet, you'll get your chance to prove yourself in the festival two years from now when you're of age and your wings become stronger."

"Grrr, it's not fair!" Scotlyn cried again, "Raine, how come you were able to fly all around when you were only a toddler and I'm 12 years old but can only stay off the ground for a few seconds!?"

Raine smirked and flicked her colorful hair aside, "Well little sister, its just because I'm way beyond more awesome than the average Caelum! And today with all of Equestrian watching, I'm gonna show everyone what Raine Bowens has got!"

Raine laughed heartily with her hands on her hips and Scotlyn stared at her with absolute awe. The third girl smiled sheepishly at the two, "Yep, those two are definitely sisters."

"Florice!" Raine shouted at her.

She jumped, "Erm, Raine could you not do that all of sudden please?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, so did you decide on what school you're applying for yet?"

"Um, well there are so many choices and-"

"Me? I'm applying for the best specialized high school there is. Sky Nebula Preparatory, the elite Caelum only academy located all the way up in the heart of Cloudsdale." Raine declared proudly.

"Well, I might apply there too-"

"Only the best of the best Caelum get in. You have to be fast, agile and fearless! Plus, the school is home to the #1 varsity team in the nation, The Wonderbolts! Well, the highschool version anyways, but I heard if you are good enough to make the highschool team, you have a good chance of going to the Wonderbolts in the air force! The headmaster, Vento Feng is after all the one who started the Wonderbolts."

"That's nice Raine but Sky Nebula Prep isn't my first choice for a school. I'd actually rather-"

"What?! Which school could possibly be better than Sky Nebula Prep?!"

"I'm applying to all the diverse schools so that I can take a wildlife caretaking courses. Sky Nebula Prep only offers Caelum courses." Florice explained.

"Ugh, I forgot, you're into Terra stuff. When are you gonna start acting like a true Caelum and take to the skies Florice." Raine asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Raine, but I just love caring for the animals and plants of the forest more than anything else."

"Ugh, you're a lost cause."

"Don't worry about her big sister, it just means less competition for you." Scotlyn said.

"You're right! Last year, I didn't get into the SN Prep but this year, I definitely will for sure! After all, I have my secret weapon this time around! There's no time to waste! Let's go show them what it really means to be a flyer!"

"Okay!"

Raine and Scotlyn then took off running down the street full speed towards the stadium where the SHSAF was going to be held.

"W-wait for me you two!" Florice called as she began to run after them as well.


	5. Chap3 - Jacked Honesty & Rare Generosity

A crowd of people were walking and flying towards the SHSAF, one of the largest events of the year. It's not everyday you'd get to see the next generation all hard at work and in action. One particular person knew all about hard work. She was walking in the midst of the crowd with her younger sister by her side. The older sister had olive green eyes, freckles, was blonde and her hair had a band at the bottom to hold her ends in place. She was wearing a cowgirl hat, an orange plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown cow boots. The younger sister had golden orange eyes and long, raspberry colored hair with a large pink bow on top. She was wearing denim overalls over a light yellow T-shirt with yellow boots. They both had tanned tone skin.

"Hey Apphia, I was wondering, y'all didn't pass the admission test last year. What makes you think you're gonna get in this year?" The younger of the two asked in a southern accent.

"Well Bloom, if at first you fail, try again harder. That'll be enough to get me accepted this time round." Apphia replied in an accent as well .

"You wanna go to the school big brother MacIntosh went to right? The one back home for only Terras."

"Yup, Presslyville High. Big Mac learned all kinds of stuff bout farming there, things even Granny didn't know nothin' bout. Ever since, the farm's been living in high cotton. I reckon if I went there too, I could learn even more of them fancy farming secrets."

"Yea that'd be great, things have gotten much easier since Big Mac came back...speaking of high cotton, this here city of Canelot sure is purdy." Bloom said as she looked around, "The buildings here make the ones back in Presslyville look teeny and everyone's all looking nice and such."

Canelot is the capital of Equestrian. It includes a metropolis city and all of the surrounding country land. The SHSAFs are held their every year in and around the Canelot Stadium. There is also a large castle building in the center of the city, the Capitol Building. This is where the Equestrian council held it's meetings. Three council members lived in the city; Solisia Stellar, Drocsid Strife and Elise Starswirl. This was because three of the specialized high schools were in the capital. The Equestrian Academy of the Gifted &amp; Talented, Discidium Tech &amp; Starswirl School for the Magical Studies. Many of the people who lived in the city were high middle class to upper class citizens and many were out today, heading to see the festival.

"Don't get caught up in all this fancy snob business Bloom. We're visiting here for the Festival then its back off to Presslyville." Apphia told her.

"Yeah I know, but it really is all amazing. Hey, maybe you'll live up here one day sis."

"And leave the farm? No, I don't think so. I love it too much. Besides, I don't think me and this "high society" life quite agree on everything. I'd go crazy after a couple of days of not getting dirty. A girl needs a little mud under her boots but I don't think these here high class folk understand that kind of thing."

The two sisters giggled as they walked then something sped by them, throwing up a gust of wind that affected everyone nearby.

"What in tarnation?!" Apphia yelled as she held her hat down from blowing away. She looked ahead and saw a rainbow color girl flying ahead.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Apphia threw her fist at her anger.

The girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at Apphia, mocking her.

A vein bulged on her head and she clenched her fist, "Why that little cretin..."

"Raine wait up!" Said another younger girl as she ran through the crowd in pursuit.

Then right behind her was another girl, older with light pink hair, "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized to everyone affected along the way.

Apphia and Bloom watched them as they began to grow smaller the further away they went. Then Apphia took off her hat and scratched the back of her head, "Sure are some interesting folk in this town."

* * *

"Breathe in the air around you...that, Bella my dear, is the smell of high society." said a very elegant looking young lady. She fit right in with the city wearing formal attire, a black suit and skirt over a white button shirt. Her skin was snow white and her eyes a brilliant shade of sapphire blue as was the color of the lipstick she was wearing. She wore bluish gray eye shadow and had on diamond earrings. Her hair was indigo wavy locks that curled up at each end with a few completely spiral locks. It looked beautiful. She looked beautiful. Her name only fittingly described the type of lady she was.

"Wow Rarity, you weren't kidding, Canelot is beautiful." the younger girl next to her replied. She was Bella, Rarity's sister. Her attire was fairly similar in the fact that it was formal. She had on a black skirt but only a white blouse. Her skin was the same white complexiom as Rarity's and her eyes were pale green. Bella's hair was wavy with curled locks just like her sister's but the curls weren't as defined or prominent. Her hair was a very light shade of pink and light purple.

"But of course Bella, I wouldn't lie about such lovely and honorable place. It's a shame we are hear only for the festival and can't tour the city."

" Well Rarity, if get into one of the three academies that you're applying for, you'll be living here just like you've always wanted."

"Eek! Day by day, surrounded by the best society has to offer, famous fashion designers, celebrities, the council members, eating food at the finest restaurants, going to the biggest events of the year? Oh the list goes on and on. For the past year I've had to live with shame of not getting accepted into one of those prestigious schools but I shan't live with such shame anymore. This time around, I'm going to ace these examinations if its the last thing I do." Rarity said with excitement and confidence.

Bella smiled at her sister's attitude toward the whole thing. Not getting accepted last year had left her a bit distraught and her pursuit of her career suffered from a lack in confidence. Rarity was an aspiring fashion designer. She had all types of custom made dresses, suits and outfits at her home but since her first failed attempt at the SHSAF, many have described her recent work as "lacking personality." The sudden excitement and possitivr energy was sure to do her good.

"So, how does the festival work again?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, first is the written test which includes everyone of the four major subjects: reading &amp; writing, math, science and history. Then there is a portion for common sense questions and finally a written response as to why you'd like to attend whatever school you're applying for. That is the first part of the festival and will be from 9:00am to 11:30pm, then the festivities begin. For until 8:00pm, a bunch of physical examinations, competitions and bouts are held to give the onlooking council members as well as other school representatives a chance to personally view the best the country has to offer." Rairity explained aand Bella instantly imagined a bunch of teenagers no more than 2 or 3 years older than her competing in that stadium, putting everything they had out there for a small chance to attend one of those schools.

"Wow, it sounds really exciting. I can't believe I missed out on coming to watch last year's...but wait. What am I supposed to do for for the next two and a half hours?!" Bella asked

"Don't worry, its like a fair outside if the stadium. There are tons of fun things to do. You'll be alright until I finish."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to have to stand around and do nothing the entire time." Bella pouted.

"Oh stop being so negative. Who knows, you might even make friends."


	6. Chapter 4 - Let The Festival Start!

"Alright you 3, we'll see you when the festivities start." said Mr. Sparks as he slowed his car to a halt a few blocks away from the stadium. Twilight, Spyro and Shia all exited the car and stretched. The 2 hour ride to Canelot wasn't always a pleasant one.

"Alright Mom and Dad, we'll catch you after." Spyro said.

"Bye and good luck on the test." Mrs. Sparks waved as they drove off.

The 3 then turned their attention to the mass of people walking towards the stadium. The tests would begin in 10 minutes so they did need to hurry a little. Twilight looked much more presentable now. Her long dark purple hair was now combed, two streaks of violet and rosy pink ran through it. There weren't any bags under her violet eyes and her pale violet blazer was now pressed properly along with her blouse underneath and black skirt. Shia was wearing his work attire; a red army coat and white pants, a sword was also strapped to his waist. The collar was gold colored, as were the sleeve cuffs. He was also wearing gold bands around the bicep region of his sleeves. Each gold section had the same symbol, a navy blue shield with a violet six pointed star on it and 3 light blue stars above the shield. Shia topped the professional look off with cerulean blue eyes and 3 streaked, collar length blue hair composed of light blue, moderate blue and dark blue. He drew the attention of many of the crowd. Everyone knew that someone dressed the way he was had to be important and all gave the 3 space as they walked, as if out of respect. Twilight and Spyro either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"So Twilight, Spyro, are you two nervous?" Shia asked diligently as Twilight was extremely quiet the minute the car entered the city of Canelot.

"Well I'm not really all that nervous." Spyro answered before turning towards Twilight, "Her? I think that's a different story."

Twilight said nothing to this, instead she stared at seemingly nothing which prompted Shia and Spyro to call her name again.

"Huh? What is it?" She immediately snapped back into reality and looked at the two.

"You okay sis? You've been out of it ever since we made it to Canelot." Shia said worried, "Now, on the big day, isn't the time for you to be spacing out you know."

"I know, I'm just thinking...what if I fail? What if I disappoint her and you and everyone?" she asked distressed.

"Twilight, you won't fail. If I could get accepted into a specialized high school, you definitely can and disappoint Solisia or any of us? You couldn't disappoint any of us even if you tried."

"Yea Twilight, you're the smartest, most talented person I know. I mean come on, how many people can say they are one of Solisia's private students?" Spyro added.

This was true. At a young age, Twilight had an incident in school. Even then, she was an especially gifted magus with tremendous power but knew not how to control that power. One day, Solisia was visiting the town that Twilight lives in and that's when it happened. Twilight was trying to perform a spell she had seen her father do for show and tell, but being that she lacked experience, it went wrong and she lost control. She would have destroyed the entire school if Solisia hadn't stopped it in time. Twilight, after the traumatic event was almost ready to completely give up on magic but Solisia convinced her that her talent was special, all she needed was the right teacher. From then on, Twilight was homeschooled. She'd have biweekly lessons with Solisia where she'd travel to Canelot early in the morning and would spend the day at Solisia's home in her academy. She learned everything Solisia had to teach her for the day and then would return home where'd she spend most of her time studying and reading.

It was last year that Solisia suggested that she had enough control over her power and should attend normal school again. She specifically urged her to try and get in to a specialized highschool. It was Twilight's dream to attend one since she was a little girl but she thought that dream was scrapped since the incident. At first she didn't want to but after much goading from her family and Solisia, they were able to convince her. Now they were here today after much preparation. Her and Spyro were going to take the exams.

"Shia...what will be in the exams?" Twilight asked.

"Can't say for sure," he said rubbing the back of his head, "it's random each year. But what I do know, is school's representatives and their heads are very selective and diligent. They aren't kidding when they said that the headmasters only look for the best of the best. Be on your A game. Anyways, Spyro, which schools are you applying to?"

"Oh, well only two. Serpens Collegiate for obvious reasons and if not there, then whatever school Twilight is going to. Where are you applying Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at the sky, as if the answer was there.

"There are so many options for me to choose from. Chrysalis Changeling Institute is the new school on the block. It's only 2 years old and has gotten recognized as a specialized highschool. Chrysalis Changeling, the headmistress was a prodigy growing up and is currently the youngest council member in history at 23 years old. There is Discidium Technical Highschool where chaotic elements are studied instead of harmonic ones. Dr. Drocsid Strife is the headmaster and eldest council member. Starswirl School for the Magical Studies is a great choice too. It was founded by philosopher and magus innovator, Albus Starswirl for other aspiring, young magus. His great grand daughter, Elise Starswirl is the headmistress and one of the strongest magus in the country. Then, there is The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled &amp; Brilliant. Of the 4 multiracial schools, it has the lowest acceptance rate and the highest standards of all the specialized high schools. They say the headmaster, Sombra, is a very mysterious and captious young man. No one even knows his full name despite him being on the council. To get into his school though would be such a great honor..." Twilight ranted out loud more to herself rather than as an answer to her brothers.

"But?" Shia raised his eyebrow with a smile.

"Their all good choices but I really want to get into The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented, the school that Solisia is headmistress for. A lot of people refer to it as the most carefree of the specialized high schools with the most diverse group of students. It's where you went Shia and you turned out quite fine plus I'll be able to continue lessons with Solisia. So my mind is made up, I'm applying there as my first option." Twilight declared.

"Heh, I could have guessed that." Spyro replied.

After a few more minutes of walking, the three finally reached the festival. There were a bunch of stands and attractions around the Canelot Stadium which was extremely large, big enough to hold over 100,000 people at a time. Some stands were from clubs and teams of the academies, others were from Camelot citizens trying to make a profit off the event that drew thousands to the city. Shia walked with them through the crowd all the way up to the stadium entrance where a huge line was formed around a check in.

"Alright you two, I need to make my way inside and find out where Solisia is before they have my head. Good luck on the exam. Me, Mom and Dad will be cheering you guys on from the stands." Shia said as he gave them both a thumbs up before disappearing amongst the crowd.

Twilight let out a sigh and walked up towards the line with Spyro at her side.

"Don't fret Twilight, whenever you lose confidence, just remember how smart you are." Spyro comforted her and she nodded.

* * *

"Finally!" Raine exclaimed when they reached the check in point at the entrance.

"I hate lines." she went on, "Now squirt, don't do anything stupid or get lost while we are taking the test."

"Oh please big sis, I can handle myself. It's these Canelot people who I'm worried that can't handle me." Scotlyn grinned with her hands on her hips.

"That's what I want to hear." Raine gave her a thumbs up.

"Names please?" one of the people sitting at the check in asked.

"Florice Shyans, Caelum."

"Raine Bowens, Caelum."

After a few seconds of looking through his computer he answered, "Alright, you're both good, you can go in."

They walked in through a long set of hallways for a while before reaching the interior of the stadium. There were thousands of seats around a incredibly large field which had a hard metallic surface plated over it and thousands of seats with test papers on them.

"The stadium, it looks so much larger in the inside...like really larger." Florice said in awe as she looked around.

"That's because there is a powerful spell placed on the stadium for the festival. It makes in here 4 times as big." Raine explained.

"I knew a lot of students were going to be here but not this much."

"Yea well trust me when I say this, at least a quarter of these people won't be here after the exams."

"Why do you say that?" Florice asked nervously.

"Because, despite it being just an exam, the written test has a way of getting rid of people. All I can say to you is, keep your eyes on your own sheet of paper."

* * *

After another 15 minutes or so, the mass of teenagers finally crowded into the stadium and were all seated alphabetically by their last names. Raine was a few rows away from the front since her last name was Bowens. Florice would be near the back due to her name Shyans as would Twlight and Spyro who sat right next to each other with the last name of Sparks. Rarity wrote in a very fine cursive, "Rarity Delacour." She was a handful of rows behind Raine. All the way in the middle, Apphia sat, her last name being Jackson. Everyone was told to write their names on the test papers and that they'd get half an hour for each section of the test. Cheating wouldn't be tolerated in any form. If caught cheating you were ejected from the stadium and your application to the specialized high schools was deemed null and void. Then, just like that, the test started. Nothing more was said and the dome was in complete silence.

Raine looked at her test one time, smirked and then crossed her arms and closed her eyes, not making any kind of movements for the duration of the test. Everyone else seemed to be hard at work. The first 20 minutes was silence only disturbed by the soft scratching noise of pencils and the occasional cough. But as you got towards the end of each section, the difficulty of the subject increases. Spyro rubbed his forehead while reading the final part of the English section. It was to write an essay about why he wanted to and should attend a specialized highschool. He hated these type of things and he could have sworn Shia told them it'd be the final part of the test. They must have changed up the format. What about Twilight? He looked over to his right to see his foster sister diligently writing her own essay. Maybe a quick peek wouldnt be bad. It's not like he was cheating, he just wanted an idea for his essay.

Next to Raine, a young boy couldn't help but fidget. He was stuck at the essay part as well. He kept thinking about how every part of his exam needed to be flawless but had no idea what to write in the essay that he'd consider flawless. To his left was a girl with rainbow colored hair, sitting their confidently with her arms crossed and her eyes shut. She looked as if she was asleep. The test must have easy for her if she blitzed through that entire section so quickly. Would it hurt to take a peek? He looked to his left and then his right. No one was looking his direction. This was his only chance, if he was to act, he'd need to do it now.

Spyro began to slowly lean towards Twilight. She paused in the middle of a sentence as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that something was moving towards her. She turned her attention to Spyro who was just about to whisper her name when one of the test coordinators shouted out.

"Row 5, column 16. You've been ejected from the exam room because of attempted cheating."

Without warning, magic completely engulfed the boy next to Raine and he was sent flying towards the top of the dome. Everyone stared in awe as he skyrocketed towards the top which suddenly opened to let him fly through and immediately closed again. All of the first time test takers couldn't believe what they just saw and the rest looked a bit shook by what transpired as well.

"Well darn, looks like they really went and made the ejections even more brutal." Apphia said with a nervous smile.

Raine had a slight grin on her face but kept her eyes shut and arms crossed, "So it begins."

Spyro's eyes were wide, confused and frightened. That could have been him in maybe one or two more seconds. He looked at Twilight who had just as startled a look as everyone else on her face. She turned towards him and shook her head, signifying "Don't even think about trying to cheat." The interruption was enough to make everyone lose track of time.

"The reading and writing part of the test is done, pencils down!" the main coordinator shouted.

Everyone gasped and scrambled to finish their essays, Twilight included. She about to press her pen against the paper again when the dome opened up once more, then in rapid succession, other kids around them began to launch up through the dome. It sounded like small rockets going off repeatedly while most screamed as they felt themselves randomly ascend. It went on for at least half a minute before stopping. At least a third of all the test takers were gone and everyone left were completely beside themselves with shock and fear. This was even more extreme than any rumors of the test they had heard about before. The main test coordinator then addressed them all again.

"Certain people believe that over the past couple of years that the council members as well as test coordinators have been too lenient with the students resulting in easier festivals, meaning the the special high schools allow students who aren't quote on quote 'The Best of the Best' to get admitted in. We all take offense to that so from now on, the SHSAF difficulty and strictness will be beefed up. So let me make myself clear again for you all, I don't care how hard it is, cheating will not be tolerated. Not following instructions when told to will not be tolerated. If you want to get through today, you better do it on your own and by following the rules."

Twilight sweated as her pencil was centimeters away from the paper. She let it fall out of her hand and the sound of it hitting her desk echoed. This is serious, more serious than any festival before hand. Just her luck. The year they decide to make the admission exams into the schools 10 times as tough is the year she's applying. Spyro banged his head against the desk.

"I'm so stupid. I nearly got both me and Twilight kicked out."

Florice was trembling, too afraid to do anything in fear that'd she find herself blasting off into the sky. Apphia gritted her teeth. Macintosh had already told her about the difficulty of the test but now that they decided to amp it up, she couldn't help but feel that this would be a futile effort. Rarity was trying her best to hold her composure. It was unladylike to stare with such aghast looks on ones face so she tried to stay calm and cool but in reality she wanted to ball out in anguish. Her hopes of living in Canelot for her highschool life were looking all but dead. Raine, however, seemed very naturally composed. She did not move or even flinch at all the entire time. But with each second, her grin grew more and more into a confident smile.

"Bring it on."


	7. Chap 5 - Big Things, Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, well I'm back again with the next chapter in this series. Now I know we haven't fully established this alternate version of Equestria, but based on what has been written, it's been so far so good. At first, me and my creative writing advisors were unsure how'd the fandom react to the changes but it's been really positive so far and we really appreciate that. I'd like to deliver a personal shout out to Inkwell Lynx, Zacharythehedgehog, Skyler Hope Universe, &amp; Cheezel for all your positive things to say about the story so far. You guys are the real MVPs lol.

Now I think it's only fair I answer a few questions I've been asked about the story or at least what some of you are thinking.

1\. Yes Pinkie Pie is in the story. It's not MLP without Pinkie Pie guys. Why she didn't have her own intro or hasn't appeared yet? She's in the same boat as the Sonic characters where she'll appear at around chapters 8-11 depending on how long this festival arc is.

2\. I explained the reason as to why I changed the names in the disclaimer but for those wondering why Twilight and Rarity's names weren't changed, well that's because they work as human names, simple as that. I also made an effort that everyone's names had at least the same first 2 letters of their original name.

3\. The monarchy was changed to a council for multiple story reasons. Almost every major change is to benefit the story.

4\. Yes cutie marks are present as are their original names. Just wait to see.

5\. The 6 Sonic characters that are gonna appear first are all males. You try and guess whom they are.

6\. No I haven't read or seen Divergent.

Now back to the story!

* * *

Scotlyn walked through the many stands around the stadium, looking for something that peaked her interest. She would need something to occupy her attention for the next 2 hours after all. However, there was nothing that really stood out to her. There was some games here and there as well as a few attractions, but nothing that spoke "awesome" to her.

She sighed, "What to do, what to do?"

"Step right up, step right up folks to Phred and Phil's world renown ball tossing game." 2 twin brothers said simultaneously as they stood in front of a booth. They were almost identical, white and red streaked hair with pistachio colored eyes. The only distinguishable feature avaible was that Phil had a mustache and Phred's face was clear. Both didn't Iook that old, they looked like they were still in high school in fact.

"World renown huh? What's the game?" Scotlyn asked.

"Simple. You get 3 hard balls little lady and you have to hit 3 of those glass plates with the hard balls."

"Hit all 3 shots and you can have one of our fabulous prizes."

The brothers explained as they displayed their prizes to her. Their were the usual prizes you'd see at a fair. Stuffed animals and shiny toys, there was also a guitar and other instruments along with jewelry but what caught her attention was a scarlet colored motor scooter. Since she couldn't fly yet, Scotlyn got around using a scooter, Raine's suggestion. She loved riding scooters and was really good too, trying to emulate her sister by performing daredevil stunts and tricks with it. Back at home, everyone in the town nicknamed her Scootaloo. But her scooter was old and worn down. If she won this new one, she'd be ecstatic.

"You're on!" she declared.

"Great! That'll be 2 bits."

**Author's Note: (1 bit = 1$)**

Scotlyn dug into her pocket and felt an abundance of money. Knowing she'd have to end up waiting for her sister and Florice to finish the written exam, their parents gave Scotlyn some money to help endure the wait. Scotlyn handed the brothers 2 gold coins. Phil gave Scotlyn her ammo and Phred set up her targets.

"This should be a piece of cake." Scotlyn said as she threw the first ball.

"Direct hit!" Phred declared when the first ball smashed through its target.

Scotlyn aimed the second ball and let it fly.

"2 in a row! One more and we'll have ourselves a winner." Phil said.

Scotlyn aimed the third shot and flung the ball towards the final plate. She stared it down as flew across the air, a smile on her face, believing she had just won herself a new scooter. But to her surprise, it flew right past the third plate.

"Huh?" Scotlyn blinked when she missed the target.

"Ooooh, tough luck kid. 2 out of 3 unfortunately won't cut it." Phil said to her.

"Must have slipped off my fingertips." Scotlyn said to herself.

"Would you like another go?" Phred asked her.

"Of course! I'll nail it this time."

She gave them another 2 bits and the brothers set the plates up again. Scotlyn threw the first ball, it hit. She threw the second ball, it hit. This time she took a deep breath and aimed her third shot precisely.

"NOW I've won a new scooter!" she declared when she threw the hard ball. It looked perfectly aimed as if it was gonna crash into the dead center of the plate...if it traveled far enough. The ball made a quick plummet before reaching the plate.

"What?! How did that-"

"Looks like this little lady doesn't have as much arm power as she thought."

"No way! I threw it will almost everything that I've got!" Scotlyn cried in disbelief.

"Really? Well why don't you take another crack at it?" they suggested.

"I will, in fact, I won't leave until I win that scooter!"

* * *

"Hmm, I already ate food, what else to do now for the next hour and a half?" Bella asked herself as she walked through the fair, "Huh? What's over there?"

There was a group of people watching something and she couldn't help but see what it was. As she approached, she heard a male voice say, "Aw, attempt number 58, still can't seem to hit that third plate little miss."

Bella made her way to the front and saw a girl with pink hair lying with her face flat on a stand. There was a small stack of bits on the stand as well.

"So, would you fancy a 59th attempt?" they asked.

She slowly raised her head and stared at the both of them with an unmistakable frown of disdain on her face.

"That would be nice and all...but you guys took all of my money." Scotlyn said through gritted teeth.

"Ooh too bad so sad."

"Try again next time."

"Now hold on just a second, there is no way you are telling me that for 58 straight times I was able to hit the first two strikes and then miss the third. That doesn't add up at all!"

"Hit 2 but miss the 3rd?" Bella said to herself, "Why does that sound just like..."

"You been playing some type of game with me? I want that scooter and since I already basically gave up enough money to buy it, I'll get it if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well 1, you are the one that's been playing the game, not us missy."

"2, if you want the scooter, you'll have to win it fair and square."

The brothers looked at her with satisfied smirks. Scotlyn wanted to open her mouth to retort but found that no words would exit. Bella spoke out though.

"Hey, I want to play."

The three looked at her when she said this.

"Oh, looks like we have a new challenger Phil."

"Seems so Phred. Looks like the failures of another won't hold the eager back Phred."

Bella smiled innocently, "I just want to see if I can hit all 3, it can't be that hard right?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised little miss." They replied simultaneously with a low chuckle."

Bella took her place in front the stand and Scotlyn tried to warn her as she handed over her 2 bits.

"Don't waste your time. These guys rigged this so that it's impossible for you to win."

"Maybe...or maybe they just need someone to see through their tricks."

Bella aimed the ball at the first plate and then threw it with all her might. The ball skimmed the side of the plate, making it spin before falling to the floor and smashing.

"Oh, that was a really close shot. Gonna need to be better than that if you plan to hit the other two." Phred smirked at her.

"Well my aim isn't exactly the best, so why don't you take my next 2 throws?" she turned towards Scotlyn.

"Huh? Uh...sure."

"W-wait! You can't-"

"What's the matter? Is there a problem with me giving my shots away to someone else? Is it against the rules or something?" Bella asked with a confident smile.

"No but uh..."

"I'm sure everyone here wants to see her get another shot at it. Why not give the people what they want?"

The crowd instantly began to agree with her and demanded Scotlyn be given another chance.

"...Alright." Phred swallowed nervously.

"If the people want it...who are we to deny them." Phil added hesitantly.

"Alright, that got me a little excited. I definitely have to win now. I wouldn't be able to bear to look my sister in the face if I told her I couldn't beat a stupid carnival game." Scotlyn said as she took the 2nd ball out of Bella's hand. She made no hesisitation and flung the ball directly at the next plate, smashing it with ease. The crowd cheered and both brothers continued to sweat when she picked up the third ball. Scotlyn ltook a deep breath and exhaled. She locked her eyes on her 2nd target.

"That scooter is mine!" Scotlyn yelled as she threw the hardball with all her might. It made contact dead smack with the center of the plate which exploded into hundreds of pieces from the force.

"I hit it? I mean, I hit it!" Scotlyn rose her fist up in victory and everyone cheered, "I'll take the brand new red scooter please."

"Wait, wait, I'm afraid we can't do that." Phil said quickly.

"Why not?!"

"Because, you 2 did hit 3 targets to win the game but for someone to claim a prize, the deal was for them to hit 3 targets. As it stands, she hit 1 and you hit 2 so no prize." Phil said cunningly.

"Smart thinking brother." Phred whispered to him.

"What?! That's a bunch of bologna!" Scotlyn protested.

"Sorry but the rules are the rules." Phil said with his arms crossed.

"Well it must be a good thing for you guys that your rules make sure you don't lose any money whatsoever doesn't it?" Bella said.

Everyone turned towards her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Phil and Phred challenged.

"Hey, throw this at any other plate and try to hit it." Bella handed Scotlyn another ball.

"Uh okay, but I'm not sure where you are going with this."

Scotlyn threw the ball with the same accuracy as the last 2 shots...or at least thought she did. It completely missed its target!

"What? How? I was just spot on a minute ago."

"It's because those 2 cast a spell on you." Bella declared while pointing at the brothers.

That caused panic to fill their faces again, "W-we have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. The spell makes it so that whoever attempts the game always misses every third throw. I know because my sister uses a similiar spell, the same one actually on multiple occasions when sewing to make sure she doesn't mess up a pattern, like when she is seaming, every third seam has to be a French one rather than a double. With the spell, she instinctively does it. You made it so that every 3rd throw we take, we instinctively miss. You 2 are nothing but lousy con artists." she pointed at them accusingly.

The entire crowd frowned at them and they both knew that their little gig was up.

"Ahehe well Phil, it seems we've be made."

"I believe its time we make a strategic retreat Phred. Ahem, here's your scooter Missy and we bid thee adieu."

They placed the scooter down in front of Scotlyn as if to appease the angered crowd, tipped their hats, then a green aura surrounded them and they, along with their stand vanished in a flash. The crowd cheered and then began to disperse.

"Hey you, you're awesome. Thanks for your help. Without it, I would have never won this new scooter." Scotlyn thanked her.

"Don't mention it. What they were doing was wrong, anyone else would have helped too if they picked up on it." Bella replied.

"That's the thing, no one else picked up on it. You must be really smart,"

"Well, I try to take after my sister." she smiled, "My name is Bella."

"Scotlyn Bowens, but most people call me Scootaloo."

"Why's that?"

"Well only because I'm the absolute best scooter rider in all of Equestria." she boasted.

"Oooh, so that's why you wanted the scooter so bad. But aren't you a Caelum? Why not just fly?"

A cloud seemingly appeared over Scotlyn's head and her confident demeanor immediately plummeted.

"Ah what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Bella fretted.

"Oh its nothing. Just that...I can't fly yet." she confessed.

"Huh? Don't feel bad. I can't use much magic yet either. Its a strain just to do a basic spell." Bella said trying to cheer her up.

"Wait are you serious? But you just knew so much about that spell just a minute ago."

"Because I love watching my sister practice magic. I try to help her sometimes but she doesn't really let me anymore because I usually mess things up anyway since I can't fully do magic yet." she admitted kind of embarrassed, "So I just watch her do it instead."

"Wow, that means me and you are alike." Scotlyn said excited, "A Caelum who can't fly yet and a Magus who can't use magic yet, we should totally be best friends!"

"Uh...okay sure. My sister wanted me to make friends while I was here anyways."

"I'm guessing you sister's taking the exam too?"

"Yeah and she hellbent on getting accepted into one of the academies here in the capital." "Well my sister Raine is going to get into Sky Nebula Prep." "You sound pretty confident in her." "That's only because she is in fact the most awesome person in all of Equestria. There's no way they turn her down." Scotlyn said proudly.

"You must really look up to her, like I do to Rarity." Bella said as she looked towards the stadium, "I wonder how's she doing…"

Then she heard a low growling noise and turned her attention back to Scotlyn, who was holding her stomach.

"Oh man, I'm really hungry all of a sudden. Hey Bella, you wouldn't happen to know anywhere good to eat around here would you?"

"There's an outdoor breakfast diner next to the stadium. I just ate there, their waffles are really good."

"Really?! Well then what are we waiting for, let's...wait." Scotlyn paused mid sentence. "What's wrong?"

Scotlyn was on her hands and knees, her mood completely down.

"I forgot, I just blew off all my money…"

"Don't worry," Bella smiled, "I'll pay for you."

Scotlyn's eyes glowed as she jumped up in excitement, "Really?"

"Yeah sure. It's what my sister would do."

"You're the best Bella, after Raine of course. C'mon, let's go." Scotlyn grabbed her arm and sat on her new scooter with Bella behind her, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wait, we don't have helmets." Bella protested.

Scotlyn revved up the new motor scooter and the engined roared to life, "Helmets are for chumps" she smirked. Then without any further hesitation, she sped off. Bella let out a startled scream and held on tightly for dear life.

* * *

Bella sat at a table, her hair a little frizzy from the ride but she seemed mostly okay. Scotlyn was stuffing her face with waffles and orange juice. Bella looked around and saw numerous aspiring highschool freshmen and sophomores sitting, looking extremely depressed. The ejections from the exam weren't anything new but never had their been so many. It left her feeling uneasy.

"Hey Scotlyn, aren't you the least bit worried about your sister?" she asked Scotlyn as she chugged down her glass of orange juice.

"Aah, that was a good breakfast. What did you say Bella?"

"Well, so many kids got ejected from the stadium this year. Most siblings would be worried but you seem so nonchalant."

Scotlyn grinned, "That's cause I have nothing to worry about. Like I said before, Raine is the most awesome person in Equestria. There's no way she got ejected."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"I'm sure your sister is still in too but if it's bothering you that much, we can always go and check."

"Well, I guess since we have nothing else to do now."

As the two got up to leave, they heard a girl's voice call out, "Free apple tarts!"

"Free food?!" Scotlyn chimed

"You just ate half a dozen waffles!" Bella cried.

* * *

Bloom stood by a small stand with some boxes on one side and a plate of apple tarts on the other.

"C'mon up folks and try out some of Sweet Apple Acre's World Famous Apple Tarts. Samples are free and if you like the sample, you can by a box full, only 5 bits. These are the last boxes of the day, so c'mon, hurry up now."

The sale was going good. After Apphia went in to take the test, the plan was for Bloom to go and meet their relatives living in Canelot who ownef a stand. Before arriving in the city, Apphia shipped a bunch of apple tarts from the farm to those relatives for Bloom to sell today. Originally, Bloom started of with 50 boxes of apple tarts, but in a short time that was reduced to a mere 4.

"Can I get a free sample?"

Bloom turned towards the voice, "Why sure-wait a minute?" she paused when she looked at the girl real good, "You're one of the girls from earlier who nearly knocked me and Apphia over!"

"Huh? Don't know what you're talking bout but about that free sample."

She reached for a tart but Bloom pulled the plate away.

"Uhn uhn, we don't sell no apples to the disrespectful, least not til they apologize."

"Apologize for what? I don't even know you! Now let me get a tart!"

Bloom stuck her tongue out at Scotlyn as she held the plate away from her. A vein of frustration appeared on Scotlyn's head.

"So that's how it's gonna be is it?"

"Eeyup. Unless y'all got a problem with it?"

The two stared down, both with stubborn looks on their faces.

"Ugh guys...its just apple tarts." Bella tried to calm them down.

"Huh, what's with the ruckus?"

They both broke off their stare down to see a guard standing next to them looking rather confused. He was dark skinned and had blue hair and they could tell he was a council guard because of his get up.

"She started it!" they accused each other.

Shia sighed, "You 2 remind me of my younger brother and sister, bickering and then being real quick to place the blame of the argument on each other. Can you try not to make a huge scene, I have enough to worry about as is."

Shia rubbed his head and stared ahead looking in distress.

"What's the problem mister? You look like something's really bothering you, maybe we can help." Bella said.

"Hey, since when do we help random strangers?" Scotlyn protested.

"It's what Rarity would do." Bella replied.

"My big sister Apphia is always looking to help people in need. Shows how kindhearted you are.' Bloom remarked.

"I'm a very helpful and caring person, just like my big sister Raine! How can we help you sir?" Scotlyn pushed her aside and stood in front of him.

"I doubt you 3 kids can help me much...but then again do I have much options? Can't tell anyone else really. Information spreads like wildfire once among highschool students and most adults would make an unnecessary big deal about it." he sighed again, "Why'd she go and run off, this'll not only make her look bad but me as well. She can be so childish at times."

"Oh you're looking for someone?" Bella asked.

Shia turned his attention towards the 3 eager girls again. They looked like they were in middle school, but it was sad to admit enlisting in their help was his best option. Adults or teenagers couldn't he trusted with the info and the other guards would probably laugh at and chatise him for letting the whole ordeal happen. Kids however are able to keep their mouths shut if given the right motive and wouldn't make his next couple of months at work a nightmare.

"Alright, you can help me, but only if you swear to not tell anyone else about all of this."

The 3 nodded.

"My name is Shia Sparks, most people higher up know me as "Shining Armor" of the Council's Guardsman and personal Guard of council member Solisia Stellar."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool, you're an actual council guard and a personal guard of a council member at that! Where is Solisia? Can we meet her?" Scotlyn exclaimed.

"Well you see, that's the problem...Solisia is missing."

* * *

Before we end this chapter off let me answer 2 new questions before they appear in my inbox.

1\. Celestia isn't gonna be the extremely benevolent and always serious character as portrayed in the show. More of the playful and teasing one that the fandom has kind of invented for her. Hell, I MIGHT thrown in a miniscule of Molestia in this version of her.

2\. The purpose and drive behind the CMC in this series will be revealed eventually. Bloom and Scootaloo's little argument is just shades of what you'll get with AJ and RD.

Alright, Next chapter in 1-2 weeks. Again thanks for your support and for the people that favorited and followed the story. Until then, stay thirsty my friends.


	8. Chap 6 - Dragon's Pride

**Author's Note**

Says he'll post the next chapter in 2 weeks.

6 weeks later

Sorry guys a lot has happened which delayed the release of this chapter but I won't get into that right now because I'm sure you lot just care about what happens next so here.

* * *

The inside of the Canelot Stadium was almost completely void of noise except for the instructors walking through the rows collecting the test sheets of the remaining students. After they finished, the head instructor took a step forward and addressed all of the students.

"You are now done with the SHSAF's written exam. Now time for the real fun to begin."

Immediately as she said that, the dome began to shake and shift as if an earthquake was occurring. Most students lost their footings and fell. The entire floor began to glow in a magical aura and changed from metallic to the a flat dirt surface. The dome began to split apart and open, letting the sun shine its light into the now open stadium. People began streaming in and filling up the seats and bleachers. There was a noticeable area in front row with 8 large chairs. This was for all this Council members who would be arriving shortly.

"The physical examinations will now begin. As you know, over the next 8 and half hours, you will partake in activities to display and test your physical capabilities, magical abilities, wits and unique talents to each of the specialized high schools' headmasters, the members of council. Please, everyone show respect for the men and women who work so hard to maintain peace and harmony in Equestria."

The council members walked towards their seats from a special entrance within the stadium. They all looked proper and formal as they waved towards the applauding audience. In front was Elise Starswirl, headmistress of Starswirl School for the Magical Studies. She had brown, short curly hair and golden eyes. Elise was wearing a dark blue robe like dress which complimented her great grandfather's wizard hat which she could always be seen wearing. It was navy blue and had a cosmic design on it with constellations mapped on it. Behind her was Drocsid Strife, headmaster of Discidium Technical, exposing his elongated fang with a large grin.

Drocsid was one of the older members, his slicked back hair was a dark gray contrasting with white. Drosid also had white bushy eyebrows and his side burns and beard were the same shade of gray as his hair which led to a messy pointed beard. He was in a brown sleeveless dress robe, which was in no way matching with anything he wore under it. One half of his dress shirt was a skinny yellow fabric with black stripes that hugged his arm and the rest of the left side of his torso. The other side was light orange and extremely baggy. He had on a light blue old fashioned bow tie and brown pants with a green dress shoe on his right foot and a cream dress shoe on his left. His skin was a paled tan, his left wing blue, his right wing grayish purple and his eyes red. The crazy chaotic look worked for him though, in fact, it was what he was all about, discord.

Vento Feng, the headmaster of Sky Nebula Preparatory was third behind Drocsid. He was wearing his navy blue air force uniform which was decorated heavily, including a emblem of five stars in a circle on the shoulder region of each arm. The highest possible rank, General of the Air Force. Vento's facial expression was stern as his icy blue eyes surveyed the crowd. The man was always alert and on the look out for any type of trouble. His gray hair was neatly cut and he had a thick, bushy mustache that went along with his wrinkled skin. Chrysalis Changeling, founder of the newest addition to the the Specialized High schools, Changeling Institute, was dressed quite differently from everyone else. She was wearing a wispy thin, silk black dress that hugged her slender, curvaceous body all the way to her calves, leaving not much for the imagination. She was also wearing black elbow length gloves but walked around on her bare feet. The bottom of her dress looked shredded with holes and tears all around as were the ends of her gloves. Chrysalis was the youngest council member at only 23 years old. Her skin was dark, her eyes a moderate shade of green and her slick dark teal hair ran down to her mid back. She was wearing teal lipstick and eye shadow as well. All the young men would always become seemingly entranced by her beauty whenever she took to the public and with good reason.

Another elderly member and headmistress of Pressly Ville High was May Meer. She wore glasses and a cream blazer and skirt over a white blouse. Her moderate blue eyes were staring through reading glasses and she smiled heavily from the applause. Lucius Draconem is a very sharp man, metaphorically and literally. The headmaster of Serpens Collegiate could always been seen wearing a pressed, sharp and finely cut reptile skinned suit. Today it was a red suit with a black tie. His long dark gray hair, like all Serpens was spiky. His fire like amber eyes were calm and his expression relaxed. Bringing up the rear was Sombra. He was a mystery to everyone and one of the three younger council members along with Chrysalis and Solisia.

Sombra was a considerably handsome man. His jet black hair was wavy locks that stood up, leaning towards the direction behind him, resembling a flame and he had long side burns. His cold green eyes seemed calm and like Lucius. he was very relaxed. He had on a tight black patterned tunic jacket as well as black pants and boots. Sombra was headmaster of what many consider the most prestigious of all 8 specialized high schools, The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled &amp; Brilliant. With an extremely low acceptance rate and mysterious headmaster in Sombra, the school's inner workings were kept under wraps from the general public. The students that attended the school always seemed to post the highest test scores and succeeded greatly after graduating however.

Each of the council members were accompanied by their personal guards. A murmur seemed to rush through the crowd almost immediately after the council took to their seats. There are 8 council members but only 7 were present. Where was Solisia? Everyone in the stadium seemed to pick up on this but it wasn't explicitly questioned aloud. The test instructor cleared her throat, with the use of magic, the sound of the gesture was amplified tenfold. A means to silent the restless crowd.

"The council nor did many of the viewers in the audience attend this event to be bored." she started, "If you want any remote chance of getting admitted into even one of these schools, you better show off and impress. Keep the council and everyone else interested and above all else, do your absolute best!

The crowd cheered loudly as she said this. The council looked down onto the seen, some with smiles on their faces, others with keen, piercing eyes. The students felt the gravity of the situation and atmosphere hit them hard. This was definitely going to be one of the most important days of their lives.

"Remember, each of you can only showcase once, so you should do it for your number one choice school. This doesn't mean you won't be applying for the other schools as well, this is just to so that we know exactly where you want to go and if you measure up with the rest of the students applying to that same school this year. This is the order in which the schools will go: Serpens Collegiate, Starswirl School for the Magical Studies, Pressly Ville High, Sky Nebula Prep, Changeling Institute, Discidium Tech, The Equestrian Academy for the Skilled &amp; Brilliant, and The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented last. Good luck to all of you."

The instructor turned to leave and someone else took her place. A Serpens who was apparently a close colleague of Lucius would be coordinating the examinations for the next hour. Almost every non-Serpens student left the field.

"Spyro, I'm going to find Mom and Dad now. You sure you're gonna be okay? You can still come and showcase later with me." Twilight said to him.

Spyro grinned, "Of course I will be okay. No need to worry Twilight, I'll knock the socks off of everyone in the stadium right here, right now. Besides, we don't wanna go at the same time, we'll just overshadow each other if we do."

He confidently gave her a thumbs up. Twilight smiled back at him, "Alright. Good luck then."

"Yeah, thanks."

When Twilight left with the rest of the other students, Spyro turned back towards what was going on in front of him. The coordinator was telling the students to make a line and asking the Magus who were there to assist him to construct very specific structures and obstacles that Spyro didn't doubt for a second he would have to go through at one point before the hour was done. He could feel his heart racing and butterflies were flying about in his stomach. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"It's just a test Spyro. There's no reason to get all worked up." he muttered to himself.

When Spyro finally started get himself calmed down, someone placed their arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards themselves in a somewhat brotherly way.

"Hey what's up pipsqueak. Who was the cutie a second ago? Could you introduce me?"

Spyro pulled away from the stranger and looker at him. He was another teenage Serpens. His shirt was red with 2 yellow stripes running across it and his jeans were red as well. He was taller then Spyro and a bit bigger too. He had spiky amber colored hair and purple eyes and his grin revealed a sharp row of teeth. He was accompanied by two others. One was wearing all purple attire that matched the color of his hair. The other was wearing a darker shade of purple and his hair was blond with long bangs that covered his eyes from plain sight.

"Who are you 3?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"Us? Well I'm Garble and these two are Zu and Ladon." He answered as he had one hand in his pocket and the other pointed back at his 2 friends, "Just 3 Serpens, no one special."

"Well what do you want with me?"

"Didn't I tell ya pipsqueak?" Garble said as he approached Spyro and put his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you introduce me to that girl you were just talking to?"

Spyro got defensive when he heard him repeat this.

"She's no one. There's no need to introduce you to anyone and my name isn't pipsqueak, it's Spyro."

"Hehe, alright Spyro, no need to get all serious about it. Me and my friends here are just a bored and looking for something to occupy our time til we take our physical exams." Garble explained with a grin.

"You're about the take one of the hugest exams in your life and you're bored?" Spyro asked in disbelief.

"Well after you take it once, there's like no need to stress yourself out over it. So yea, we're bored." Ladon answered.

"This your first time taking the exams right? Think you can entertain us Spyro?" Garble said mischievously.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause we're all gonna be attending the same school most likely so why not not be friends...well that is if you're even good enough to make it into Serpens Collegiate."

"I am too good enough!"

"Alright Spyro, prove it."

* * *

"Bloom? Bloom?" Apphia called out as she walked around outside the stadium. Besides a lot of the students that just finished the written exam like her, there wasn't as much people outside as there was earlier. This could be attributed to the fact that the festival had now officially started...well the entertaining part of it anyways. That said, despite not having to sort through a massive crowd of people, Apphia couldn't find her younger sister. She found the stand their cousins lent to them with a "closed" sign on the counter and all boxes sold.

She took her hat off and scratched her head, "Where in tarnation are ya sis?"

"How are we ever going to find her?" Bloom asked distraught.

"A better question is why Council Member Solisia has even gone missing." Scotlyn declared as she sat on her scooter lazily and was riding next to the two at a slow pace.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Shia asked for our help to find her and we can't let him down." Bella said

"It's not like we wanna quit or nothing like that but I mean just look at this gosh darn place," Bloom said gesturing the entire fair outside the stadium, "it's huge out here. How are we supposed to find her?"

"I wish Raine were here, she'd know what to do." Scotlyn sighed.

"Hey Scootaloo!"

The young Caelum turned around to see her older sister and Florice approaching them.

"Where were you? I told you to be in front the stadium entrance after the test was done."

"Big sis, you're back! Man am I glad to see you, I need your help right about now."

"Help? Help with what?" Florice asked while Raine seemed more concerned about other things.

"That scooter? Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I won this bad boy in a carnival game. It's really awesome Raine. This scooters goes at like 90 miles per-"

She was cut off as a fist landed squarely down on the top of her head. The other 3 girls gasped and jumped back a little as Scotlyn fell off the scooter straight to the ground. Raine looked very aggravated and stayed in her striking pose as she stared down at Scotlyn. Scotlyn sat up, both hands placed at the top of her head where her sister struck.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? What gives you the right-" Bloom started and took a step forward but Florice quickly placed her arm in front of her and shook her head for her to stop.

"Ow! That really hurt Raine!"

"Be quiet! That's nothing compared the pain you would have felt of you got in an accident going at 90 miles per an hour! What have I told you about riding around without a helmet?"

"But I really wanted to ride it and you know that-"

"I don't care how badly you wanted to ride it or how good you are. You never know what could happen. Idiot, don't think just because you are really good that you're untouchable. What if this scooter that you've never rode before suddenly stopped working while you were riding? You've never even rode at 90 mph before, what if you weren't able to handle it? What was I supposed to tell Mom and Dad when I got home huh?" Raine continuously scolded her.

Scotlyn could feel her eyes begin to water. Her head hurt and she was embarrassed. Knocked to the ground by her sister who was scolding her. She looked up to Raine most in the world and could tell that she had just disappointed her a lot and realized what she did was stupid. The one thing that made Scotlyn upset more than anything else is when she made her sister look down upon her.

"I-I'm sorry Raine." Scotlyn apologized as she hung her head down.

Bella and Bloom couldn't help but feel bad for her. They only knew Scotlyn for less than 3 hours yet they never imagined seeing a proud girl like her to look so down. Raine knelt down in front of her hurt younger sister and then placed her hand on top of her head where she struck her and her expression softened.

"Now what did I say about crying?"

Scotlyn sniffled, "Us Bowens don't cry."

"Exactly. Besides, what are you crying for? You just got a cool new scooter that can go 90mph, you should be happy." she smiled at her.

This made Scotlyn begin to smile too, "Yeah, you're right."

The two of them began to laugh it off as if nothing ever happened.

"Are they always like this?" Bloom asked, feeling much better knowing that Raine didn't hit Scotlyn with malice.

"Yep. I know it can be a little much sometimes but that's Raine's tough love for her sister."

"Hmm… I wonder where Rarity is right now. I feel like I'm forgetting something that has to do with her."

* * *

Rarity was seated in an elegant cafe across the street from the festival. There was a large television on the wall that was broadcasting the event. Currently, the Serpens Collegiate instructors were giving directions on doing the toughness tests. That involved gems, crystals and jewels of all types and this made Rarity all types of envious.

"Oh what I'd do to have just a few of those beauties for my dresses." she commented.

"Don't worry Madame Delacour, I am positive that once you get accepted into one of Canelot's specialized academies, how many jewels you have for your works of art shall become a trivial thing." said her waiter as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Louis. Your enthusiasm is much welcomed." she replied as she picked up her cup of tea to sip.

Louis wasn't anyone special, just a older friend of Rarity. A little less than 2 years ago, during one of her very few visits to Canelot, she was having tea in the exact same cafe when she overheard him fretting about how he wasn't sure he'd be able to make enough money in order to afford for him and his wife's wedding attire. Because she loved the tea he served her so much, she offered to design a gown and tuxedo for them, free of charge. The results was absolutely stunning and Rarity was later invited to the wedding. Ever since, she and him have been good friends. She would always visit the cafe whenever in Canelot.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Bella is. I told her to meet me here after I finished my test." Rarity looked towards the entrance but no one was there. The cafe was empty for the day really because of the festival.

"I have an hour before I have to go back inside the stadium." she sipped her tea again, "I'm sure she's fine. I'll find her before then."

* * *

"Hey princess, have a good test?" Mr. Sparks said to Twilight as she made her way to one of the two empty seats next to her parents.

"Well it definitely wasn't a walk in the park like most other tests I'm used to. There was quite a x factor during this one." Twilight chuckled in response as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well I'm sure you and Spyro did fantastic on it." her mother said.

"So do you know where your private tutor is Twily? Everyone is wondering it even if they aren't saying it." her father asked.

Twilight looked over to where all the council members were seated and to the one vacant seat, "No actually. I have no idea where she is and its not like her to be late like this."

Twilight was obviously worried. Solisia always stressed punctuality and she couldn't help but get the feeling that something must be awry for her to be late.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she is fine. The council members are after all the most power people in all of Equestria both figuratively and literally. She's probably on her way as we speak." Mr. Sparks comforted his daughter, obviously knowing how she felt.

"Yeah, you're probably right. In the mean time we should just root for Spyro."

* * *

One thing about Serpens, like the Dragons from which they descended, they had a sweet tooth for all types of gems, crystals, pearls and jewels. Their razor sharp fangs are actually pretty darn tough. Some tougher than others of course and the tougher your fangs, the sweeter the gem you could eat. Part of the toughness test was of course to test a Serpens fangs and what better way than eating gems. The line led to a table where 10 rectangular plates were placed, each having 10 stones on them in a line from least hard to hardest. In order it was talc, amber, pearl, fluorite, obsidian, turquoise, sun stone, emerald, sapphire and diamond.

Spyro's mouth was watering as he looked at the plate. Because of the fact that he didn't live with a Serpens family and the expensive value of gems, he doesn't eat them much. Talc and amber are not so expensive so he usually is able to get those every now and again but other gems he usually only has the luxury of eating during holidays or his birthday when his foster parents save up to buy them. The most expensive gem he ever ate was his last birthday party when Mr. Sparks brought him a beautiful quartz stone. It was delicious but took forever for him to eat. He had it for almost 3 months before he finally able to be the entire thing. It was extremely hard for his teeth to bite into it with one go. "How hard is quartz again I wonder?" he said to himself trying to gauge at what level of hardness he'd probably have to stop at.

As much as he wanted to taste it, he knew diamond was most likely out of the question. The delectable gem was sure to shatter his teeth but maybe he could eat the sapphire. That would be a good way to start this off. After waiting for a few more minutes, Spyro was finally at his plate with 9 other students. Garble was right next to him and smirked.

"Try not to disappoint me too much now."

The instructor stood in front of them all and asked for their names, then when she had written all 10 of them down, she told them to each eat the talc while watching closely. Spyro picked up the white, powdery stone and placed it in his mouth and chewed. It broke easily into a soft powder that tasted very sugary. It was like eating a normal food for him. Then it was time to eat the amber. It was soft and syrupy like caramel. Spyro only ever had a pearl once before, when he found one at the beach by pure luck and it tasted exactly how he remembered, like a white chocolate chip. Fluorite was a bluish green and looked like it was powdered. He bit into and was unexpectedly hit by an extreme sour. Spyro's face scrunched up a little as he ate it. It was hit first time eating fluorite and it was crunchy like cereal. Next was obsidian. It was a black and smooth, glass like elliptical stone. When he bit into it, it was very tough. It took a great deal of force and chewing to swallow it and the fact that it tasted like dark licorice didn't make it any better. The 6th stone was turquoise and it was much harder than Spyro expected.

He bit into it willy nilly and there was a loud crack as pain shot through teeth. For a second, he believed that one of them had cracked and broken but realized it was just the turquoise splitting in half. He bit into it more cautiously and the two pieces were taking forever to break apart. He managed to forcefully swallow the large chunks down.

"Now, the sun stone."

Spyro had never eaten a sun stone before. It was an orange colored gem that looked like it had red glitter in it. The sun's rays glistened peculiarly off of the gem and made it look extremely tasty. He picked the gem up and cautiously bit it. Nothing. He couldn't break it. Spyro bit harder and yet the stone refused to even crack. He continued to bite with more force until his teeth began to ache again and then stopped. The instructor made a note on the clipboard where he had written their names.

"Spyro Sparks, you're done."

"Huh? Wait, I'm sure I can eat this."

"No." she shook her head, "You took the longest to eat the turquoise and now you can't even crack open the sun stone. Your fang toughness is hardly a 6."

"But-"

"Next is the emerald." she continued, ignoring him.

Spyro looked down in shame while his group finished the plate. Almost everyone else had a scored of 7 -9 while he was stuck with a 6. Garble, who had the sole person to eat the diamond, grinned at him as they walked away from the gem table.

"Well isn't that a shame. I thought you were going to entertain me Spyro but a 6? Well I guess I can say I laughed at how weak your teeth are so maybe that counts for something."

"Who can't eat a sun stone? I had a bunch of those on a cake once when I was in middle school." Ladon laughed.

Spyro was becoming aggravated with them, "Hey! I don't eat gems a lot so my teeth don't get a chance to toughen up that much!" he yelled at them in defense.

"What type of Serpens doesn't eat gems? Do your parents not feed you or something? Even if you can't afford some of the more expensive ones, every Serpens knows how to grow some."

Spyro bit his lip, "I'm adopted by a Magus family so I wouldn't know how to grow them and it's not like we are rich."

Ladon and Zu gasped but Garble's facial expression remained the same, a slight grin.

"Really? No wonder you look so weak. You aren't even a real Serpens."

"What? Yes I am, what are you talking about?"

"You said you're adopted but why? Your real parents must have left you for a reason."

"He must be a quarter blood or even worse, a no blood!" Zu accused.

"What are those?" Spyro asked in confusion.

"Tch, you don't even know what those are."

"Calm down now guys, let's not make any wild conclusions." Garble said, "I'll explain it to you pipsqueak. A pure blood is a Serpens born of 2 pure blooded Serpens parents or a pure blood and a half blood. A half blood is a Serpens born from a pure blood and quarter blood or no blood or two half bloods. A quarter blood is a Serpens born from a half blood and a no blood or two quarter bloods. In the unlikeliness that 2 none Serpens races have a Serpens kid, that kid is considered a no blood, a mutant. If you knew about Seprens society you'd know that a lot rides on your blood line. Quarter bloods and no bloods are looked down upon because they are genuinely inferior and most usually go and live in non Serpens cities and towns. That begs the question, why would your parents leave you? Maybe your just a quarter blood or no blood that no one wanted."

Garble explained this with much prejudice and Spyro for the first time realized how little he actually knew about Serpens. The race was very secluded, living in their own towns and cities like Garble had said. He only knew a few back where he lived so he never really looked much into their culture or was ever really exposed to it. This whole revelation about bloodlines was new to him and made him for the first time question who his real parents were. He had been with his adopted family from such a young age that they are all he ever knew so he never really felt the need to question who he really was...until now that is.

"What's wrong? You have such a dumb look on your face now?" Garbled remarked, "Don't worry, you aren't totally a lost cause yet. I mean, you did say you were adopted so maybe you're a pure blood or half blood whose parents just didn't want a kid. You still have a chance to prove yourself."

Spyro didn't know why, but Garble's words were getting to him and he wanted nothing more than to believe he was a Grade A Serpens who could hang with any other Serpens. That's what he'd need to be if he planned on getting into the school.

"How's that?"

"We still got some more exams to go. Ace those and there won't be a doubt that your a pure or half blood."

"Alright, let's get to them then."

"Heh, well I hope you brought your swim suit."

"Swimsuit? For what?" Spyro blinked at him confusion.

At that very moment, a crevice opened up in the middle of the stadium, forming a large pit.

"Magus!" the instructor called out to her assistants that stood around the hole, "Fill it up."

The Magus all muttered an incantation and then the pit began to fill up with lava. The heat could be felt by anyone on the ground level and the crowd cheered when the steaming, bubbling pit was filled to the brim.

"Oh...for that."

* * *

Apphia walked through the pathways of the fair, a cloud seemingly over her head.

"It's no use. I've done gone asked everyone there is to ask if they've seen her and they all said no. I do hope she is alright."

Too absorbed in thinking about where Bloom was, Apphia wasn't paying attention and walked into somebody by accident.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." she apologized.

"Oh no don't worry, I wasn't paying much attention either." Shia answered her back.

"Huh? You're one of them personal guard folk."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well why aren't ya up in the stadium guarding the council?"

Shia jumped in surprise and began to fumble over his words, "Well I uh-you see I'm...er..."

"Oh what does it matter." she said.

Shia sighed in relief.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a little girl about nay high and with raspberry colored hair?" she asked him eagerly.

"Huh? You mean Bloom?"

Apphia facial expression immediately lit up, " Yeah her! Do you know where she is?"

"Not currently but I was just talking to her and I know how to find her."

Shia closed his eyes and began to glow in his usual blue magical aura for a brief second and then the aura dissipated. Then he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Bella can you hear me? ...That's a relief. I thought the spell wouldn't work for a second and no I haven't found her yet but I did find someone who wants to talk to Bloom."

Apphia looked at him with straightest face as he talked to the air.

"Is this guy crazy or something..." she thought to herself.

"Hey, take my hand." he said to her as he extended it out.

"Uh okay." Apphia said as she reluctantly took his hand.

"You can talk now."

"Er hello?"

"Apphia! Boy do I have news for you. I managed to sell just bout every last one of our apple taters." Apphia could hear Bloom say.

"Bloom? How is it that-"

"It's a spell that allows people to link their minds together so that they can communicate even over long distances." Shia explained.

"Huh, well that's quite useful. Anywho, its nice that you sold all the taters and all Bloom but where are you now?"

"Oh, I'm just with some friends I made searching for Council Member Solisia. Mr. Shia asked us to help him find her."

Shia jumped in shock, "Hey! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oh yeah... Sorry but Scotlyn's sister and her friend knows as well."

Shia had his palm on his face, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"But they are the only ones who know, we swear."

"We promise not to tell anyone else."

"Who's that?" Apphia asked when a new, soft voice spoke.

"I'm Scotlyn's friend, Florice. It's nice to meet you sort of. You don't have to worry Mr. Shia, your secret is safe with Raine and I."

"Secret? What secret? Bella, are you there?" a new voiced asked.

"Rarity is that you? How was the test?"

"Oh it was quite a hassle. I swear science will always be the bane of me."

"I told you to study for the science portion of the test Rarity."

"I know but I was just too excited to be visiting Canelot to study, besides I think I did fairly well on the test despite that."

"Ahem, kind of in the middle of a very important conversation you two " Shia interjected with a vein of aggravation on his forehead.

"Bella, who is that and where are you? I told you to meet me at Louis' cafe when the written test were done."

"Oh yeah, that's what I was forgetting. I knew it was something important. I hope you didn't worry much. I made some new friends like you suggested. That was just Mr. Shia, he's a council guard and Council Member Solisia's personal guard. He asked us to help him find her."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone else!" Shia barked.

"What? Scotlyn and Bloom told their old sisters so why can't I?"

Shia sighed again, "Someone remind me to cross out the young from my list of people you can trust with a secret."

"Where'd you get the basis that they were reliable? That's common sense now." Rarity stated

"Stop talking." Shia answered with a refrained expression.

"So Solisia's missing? That explains why she wasn't there at the stadium. Think a no good varmint went and kidnapped her." Apphia said a little riled up.

"No, this is Solisia of the council that we're talking about. The council members after all are the 8 most powerful people in Equestria figuratively and LITERALLY. She can very well take care of herself. Realistically, she doesn't even need me to protect her from danger."

"Well if she isn't being held somewhere against her will, where would suggest she be?" Rarity questioned him.

"Well I'm going to tell you something the general public doesn't really know or get to see. Sometimes I feel like a personal babysitter rather than guard because Solisia is one of the most immature council members. She's almost definitely ran off somewhere nearby the stadium."

"Huh? Would she really just run off like that on a day like today."

"Yes. Yes she would." he answered bluntly.

"I wouldn't think that she's that careless." Florice said softly.

"How could a council member just run off on a day where they are needed most? I simply can't believe that!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I gotta agree with them Shia. That just don't make no sense in my book." Apphia said.

"Yep, no one ever believes me about it. Just please keep this under the wraps and if you find her, let me know right away."

"Alright sir." He heard Bella say.

"See you soon Apphia."

"Alright Bloom, you stay safe now."

"Make sure you are at the stadium for when I take my physicals Bella."

"Sure thing."

With that, Shia cut the link off.

"Alright, so where do you reckon we start?" Apphia aaked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just about anywhere at this point."

* * *

"Is it just me, or does it look like Spyro he's struggling to keep up." Ms. Sparks asked curiously.

"I thought I was the only one to notice that. He does look like he's giving it his all to come up short each time. Maybe having to compete with this many other Serpens is a little too much for him. He isn't used to this type of competition after all where he has to use his innate abilities so much." Mr. Sparks replied.

Twilight looked down at the situation intently. Her elbows on her thighs as she leaned over and supported her head with her hands. She was biting her lip as if thinking hard. Spyro looked exhausted and beaten up, despite this though, there was determination in his eyes, one she knew all too well. Usually when Spyro was this determined to accomplish something, Twilight would either help him or leave him to it but most other times didn't involve a pool of lava. Serpens were of course able to swim in lava unscathed like their dragon ancestors but the amount of heat their skin could take all depended on their toughness and heat resistance. Spyro's scales, whenever they do manage to become visible were smooth and very delicate looking. You'd be hard pressed to differentiate his scales from his body unlike other Serpens like Garble, whose scales looked much tougher, rugged and flaked over his skin. The difference was all too obvious and Spyro's intention of going all out on something he certainly isn't ready for would no doubt cause more harm than good.

"I'm going back down." Twilight declared as she stood up.

* * *

"Huh? Why? It'll be a little while more before Spyro finishes."

"I need to stop him from doing something stupid."

Anxiety was building up within Spyro as he waited on the line for the lava pit. He was shirtless and in a heat resistant pair of swimming trunks provided by the instructors since he didn't have any. He looked over his now scaly skin, a sight he wasn't used to. He wondered if the thin layer of organic armor could really protect him while in lava. He'd never been in a lava pit before but there is a first time for everything.

"I want you all to listen up and listen good. This pool of lava is very much like the lava you'd find in a volcano. It's about 1,200 ℃ so yeah...it's really hot. I can't force you to not do anything but word of advice, if you know you aren't accustomed to the intense heat of lava, drop out of this part right now because if you aren't prepared, you could be severely burned or even worse," her eyes glinted as she said this with a cold seriousness, "you could die."

That caused a bit of a stir amongst them all. Slowly, one by one Serpens began leaving the line to the pit. Only a few though, less than maybe 30 walked over to the side after that announcement, each looking shameful and envious.

"You sure you don't wanna go join them pipsqueak?" Garble creeped behind Spyro and said into his ear, "No one will blame you."

"Just look at his scales Garble, they're like a baby's!" Ladon laughed.

"There's no way he jumps into that pool and walks out scot free." Zu added.

"But he of course needs to ace this and the fire breathing part of the exam if he wants to even be considered for the school. I'm pretty sure Council Member Draconem already has a list of people who's stood out to him. Probably hasn't even noticed you yet." Garble stated, "So what will you you do?"

Spyro glared back at Garble, "I said don't call me pipsqueak."

"That's what I like to hear." he smirked.

As Spyro moved closer to the front of the line, anxiety built up in him. The only thing keeping him composed was his determination to prove himself as a true dragon descendant. But the idea of his scales failing him kept clawing at the back of his mind. The image of him being scorched by lava flashed in his head and he shuddered at the thought.

"YAAAAH!" someone shrieked in pain as they jumped into the pit. Immediately the surrounding Magus instructors rapidly casted a water spell to douse him. The crowd let out a simultaneous "ooooooo" as if they themselves had felt the same pain he just did. Garble and his mates were all laughing up a storm.

"Did you see that Spyro!? Haha! Priceless!"

"Yea...p-priceless..."

Before he knew it, Spyro was at the front of the line. It took all his willpower to stop himself from trembling.

"Alright Spyro... It's all in your hands now." Garble said to him.

Spyro was hesitant a little as he watched the pool of boiling red liquid.

"Well, no turning back now I guess."

"Spyro!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Twilight?" he paused to see her racing out into the arena, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing up there?! Spyro are you crazy, you never jumped into lava before in your life and you think you'll be able to handle a full body submersion all of a sudden?"

"Y-you don't know what you are talking about Twilight. I'm a Serpens, this is something I can do."

"Spyro, do you honestly believe you can jump into that and walk away uninjured?"

"Spyro, you're really gonna let some non-Serpens girl tell you what to do?" Garble hissed into his ear.

"I...I have to do this. It's the only way I have a chance at getting into Serpens Collegiate."

"I admire your determination, I really do but there is no point in going all out to get into a school if you'll be too badly hurt to even attend. Please Spyro, stop. I just don't want you doing anything that'll put you in jeopardy." Twilight pleaded

"Oh come on, you seriously gonna listen to her? Jump already." Garble goaded.

The crowd was becoming restless.

"Hey what's the hold up?"

"Think that guy is getting lectured from that girl down there."

"Hey man jump already!"

"Yea, stop wasting time!"

The instructor noticed and reacted quickly.

"Hurry up kid! If you are gonna jump in, do it already. If not, get away from the line. Your holdings us all up."

Spyro shook as he decided whether or not to risk it. He was so conflicted and confused until he glanced back at Twilight. Her soft, pleading eyes reassured and calmed him down. He exhaled and then took a step back.

"I'm not gonna jump."

Twilight sighed in relief. Spyro turned back to Garble.

"I'm sorry Garble but I couldn't take that risk. I'm not willing to-"

"Who told you could talk to me you no blood scum?"

* * *

Man this one was a doozy. I had to focus on college applications, me and my girlfriend broke up, I lost an advisor I had due to differing views in the direction the story should head, had to do 2 rewrites of the chapter, as Spring nears I need to put more attention on getting my animated series off the ground and Dragonball Xenoverse came out so yeah...had a lot on my plate and I still do.

That said, I should be able to get out chapters on a quicker and more consistent basis now so no needs to worry. My advisor and I argued about whether or not the story should follow the series pound for pound but my problem with that is this is a fan fiction, a cross over one at that and it wouldn't benefit the story entirely to follow every little detail. So we decided it best for her to just remain a reader rather than advisor. The main reason for the argument was a dispute over the first arc's villian. She wanted Nightmare Moon, I wanna save Luna's character in general for later.

Anyways, I need an OC antagonist character and I'd like you guys help. If you have any suggestions, inbox me. Even if I don't pick your OC as the antagonist, I'd most likely use the others as extra students in the academy so yeah, no suggestion will go to waste. I won't promise you guys a 2 week deadline again but it definetly won't take as long for chapter 7.

Until then, Stay Thirsty My Friends.


	9. Chapter 7 - Serpens, Solar & Funnel Cake

Twilight and Spyro were in one of the ground level tunnels of the stadium. It was mildly dark except for the light coming from the end of the tunnel that led out into the arena and it also partially blotted out much of the noise of the crowd. Twilight leaned against the wall and her expression wasn't a good one. She was angry but felt extremely bad as well for Spyro. She glanced at her brother. He was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed around his knees and his head held low. He looked distraught. There was a loud reaction from the crowd and she turned her attention towards outside. They were currently finishing up and the fire breathing test which Spyro refused to participate in. He had convinced himself it'd be a wasted effort. Twilight could just make out Garble getting a nice reception from the crowd. He must have just showed out yet again in the competition. This made her even more mad.

"What gives him the right..." She thought to herself.

"Twilight..."

Her attention quickly went back to Spyro when he called her name.

"Yes Spyro?" she said almost cautiously.

Spyro sounded very lackluster when he spoke, "...Do you know anything about me before I joined your family?"

Twilight was caught off guard by the question and hesitated to answer him so he continued, "Do you have any idea about where I came from or who I really-"

"Stop. Just stop Spyro. If this is about what that jerk said to you then don't let that get to your head. His opinion doesn't matter and nothing he said affects who you are!" Twilight rebuked him.

*15 Minutes Prior*

"Who told you that you could talk to me you no blood scum?" Garble sneered at him with disgust.

Spyro was completely unprepared for the sophomore's almost instantaneous change in attitude and tone. The way he said "no blood" with such contempt seemed to get under Spyro's skin and Garble's entire demeanor sent a chill down his spine. The other Serpens around them, even the instructors fell silent. Only the restlessness of the crowd, who couldn't tell what was being said, was heard.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face would ya." Garble continued, "You're a complete disgrace, a failure to our race. It's no wonder your family left you behind. You would have only been a burden to them like I can only assume you are a burden to whatever sorry saps decided to adopt you."

Spyro's eyes widened, he didn't know exactly what he was feeling at the moment but Garble's words were like venom. He slowly began to back away as Garble approached him closer.

"S-stop..."

"All you've done today is embarrass yourself and show the world what it means to be a second rate Serpens. Quit trying while your ahead. You'll never be like us, you'll never be able to get into a school like Serpens Collegiate."

"B-be quiet!"

"Look at you! You're practically wetting your pants!"

"SHUT U-whoa AAAAAH!" Spyro yelled right before he took another step back and found nothing solid to support his foot. He lost his balance and fell over the edge, towards the pit of lava. There was a large gasp heard from the crowd as everyone's heart skipped a beat.

"Spyro!" Twilight yelled when she saw him fall. Luckily one of the Magus instructors quickly caught him with their magic and safely rested him onto the side of the pit.

"Ladon. Zu." Garble snapped his fingers and his 2 followers both took deep breaths, their chests expanding as they inhaled and then they let flames erupt from their mouths and cascade over Garble. The two colliding streams crackled over and completely engulfed him. Everyone behind them had to jumped back and even the instructors had to cover themselves in some form or way from the heat the flames were giving off. It was so intense, the people on the first couple of rows were feeling it, including the council members who were braving it as if it were nothing. Zu &amp; Ladon stopped and a flaming Garble took a step forward and dived into the lava pit. His entry caused a huge splash and fire danced on the lava's surface. The ripples of the lava stopped and about 20 seconds had passed since Garble submerged himself. Restlessness grew amongst the crowd and instructors when he failed to surface.

"You! Drain the lava this instant!" the head instructor commanded the Magus. Right before they could, an arm emerged from the orange magma and grabbed onto the side of the pit. Garble began to pull himself out of the pit and stood covered in lava. He wiped his face off and stared directly at Spyro.

"Take a good look. This is what a true grade A Serpens looks like. Don't you ever dare forget nor don't you ever show your face to me again." he belittled him.

Spyro stared at Garble wide eyed as he walked past him without giving a second look.

*Current Time*

Spyro didn't reply to her at all, instead he continued to sit there in silence.

"Oh Spyro..." Twilight sighed, not knowing what more she could say to him. She thought back to when she first found Spyro as a young child, little more than 10 years ago.

* * *

*10 Years Ago*

An extremely young Twilight wandered around her city's huge public park aimlessly. Her family had taken her and Shia on a family picnic this afternoon and she couldn't help but wander off and explore nature. Twas the curiosity of a 4 year old girl that was the outdoors. She was wearing a small lavender colored dress and her hair was just above the middle of her back. Her violet eyes were large and curious plus she was carrying a book. Her small, delicate and bright frame contrasted from the rough underbrush of the park that was hidden off from the world. She was however still curiously looking about.

"Hmm, I wonda if I can fwind anyding intwesting out here. My bwook did say dat I shood fwind a bunch of neat dings in da fowest." she said in difficult to understand preschooler dialect.

She looked at her book which read, "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them".

"I tink I can fwind a unicorn..."

A sudden unidentified noise brought her attention back to the world around her.

"Huh?"

Something began to cause the brush to rustle. Twilight cautiously took a step back as whatever it was continued to draw nearer until out popped a small boy. He stumbled out into the clearing in front of her. The first thing Twilight noticed was his crazy looking green spiky hair. He was practically swiming in a baggy purple shirt too large for him and wearing green shorts.

"A boy?" Twilight thought to herself as the boy stood up rubbing his knee.

4 year old Spyro stood up sniffling and with watery eyes and then for the first time noticed Twilight standing there looking at him curiously and he returned the gaze. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she finally stated something.

"Your hair is cwazy."

Spyro blinked at this and began to pat down on his head as if to feel for something.

"R-really?"

"Yes but I like it. Its diffwent." Twilight smiled.

Spyro wasn't sure what to make of this. He had forgotten why he was just extremely sad a minute ago and found in it in himself to smile back. Although he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Twilight! Twilight where are you!" Shia could be heard calling in the forest.

"Big bwotheeeer! I'm over here." Twilight called back.

Shia came into the clearing and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're alright. What do you think you're doing wandering off by yourself? Mom and Dad are worried sick."

"I'm sowwy. My book said dat I might be able to fwind a unicorn in the fowest." She said innocently.

He sighed again and then hugged her, "Why is it impossible to stay mad at you...huh? Who's that Twily?" he asked referring to the little boy who was looking at both of them with his wide green eyes.

"Oh that's... Hey you neva told me ya name." Twilight said

"My name is Spyro." he squeaked.

Shia went and squatted in front of him so that the two were now eye level.

"Hey there Spyro. I'm Shia, Twilight's older brother. Thank you for looking after my sister but you shouldn't be out here by yourself either. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Spyro looked at him for a second before hanging his head down and sniffling again.

"Hey, what's wrong Spyro?"

Spyro looked up at him with tears streaming down his face, "I-I don't know. I'm all alone and I can't rememba anything."

Shia and Twilight looked at him with shocked eyes as he began to sob in front of them. Then with a determined look on her face, Twilight approached him and grasped his hand.

"Don't cwy Spywo. I pwamise that we'll find your mommy and daddy, no matter what! And if we can't, you can come and live with us." Twilight declared.

Spyro had to forcefully stop himself from crying in order to get out a, "R-really?"

Twilight nodded her head repeatedly and Shia nodded his head too. Spyro smiled, feeling happy and relieved again, "Okay."

* * *

"Eh?! You're joking!" Mr. Sparks exclaimed

"No I'm serious. There isn't much to go off with this case. No reports of a missing child, nothing in our data banks and the kids loss of memory doesn't help us at all. Unless someone comes in and says that their child is missing with a description fitting Spyro's or he remembers who he is, there are no leads." the receptionist of the precinct informed them.

"That's so odd. We spent hours searching the park and neighborhood but we didn't find anything nor did anyone seem to know anything. When you take into account that Twilight and Shia found him in the park forest, you'd think this kid appeared of nowhere." Mrs. Sparks stated.

"Indeed." the receptionist commented.

"Well what happens now?" Mr. Sparks asked.

"I'll have to make a file for him and send him into foster care until someone comes looking for him if someone ever does."

"Alright, I guess that's for the best."

As the receptionist began to create the file, Mr. Sparks scratched his head. "This whole thing is indeed odd."

"Honey, look." Mrs. Sparks almost whispered.

He turned his eyes and followed the direction his wife's finger was pointing to. Shia was sitting on a chair waiting for his parents but he had dozed off, it was a long day for all of them. Twilight was on the chair to his right, her head resting on Shia's lap as she slept as well. Spyro was on Shia's left, his head resting against Shia's arm. Mrs. Sparks found the sight incredibly cute and loveable. Spyro didn't look out of place, in fact he looked more at peace and like he belonged somewhere right now than he he had all day.

"Hey Nigel...do you think it would alright if we were Spyro's foster parents for the time being?"

"Wha? Are you sure Velma? I mean we already have one 4 year old girl to watch over and give it another 4 years and Shia will be right in the middle of those teenage years. That's gonna be a lot to handle as it already is without having another child to watch over as well, a Serpens at that too." Mr. Sparks warned her but Velma seemed too fixated on the 3 kids to care about such things.

"Your mother did say she wanted 3 grandchildren and it's not like we can't afford to adopt him. Plus you're gonna have to explain to a very upset little girl why she wasn't able to keep her promise to her new friend." she said almost tauntingly.

Nigel sighed with a smile on his face, "You basically already decided on this haven't you?"

"Of course not. I wanted my loving husband's opinion first." Velma smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you think it would possible for us to become the boy's foster parents?"

* * *

Twilight sighed, remembering that day. Since then she has done everything in her power to protect Spyro. They've always supported each other and knew how to cheer one another up. But right now she had no idea how to comfort him.

"And thus ends the Serpents Collegiate physical examinations. We thank all of you for participating and we've enjoyed watching so many of the brightest and youngest Serpens the world has offer come and display their skills. We will take each of you into consideration but for now we ask that you please exit the arena in order for the Star Swirl School of Magical Studies exams to begin." the Serpens Collegiate instructor announced as a Magus instructor took her place.

"Come on Spyro, we should head back to Mom and Dad."

"Yeah..."

As Spyro got up, someone walked by him, catching his attention. He perked up as his eyes followed her. Her indigo hair, sapphire colored eyes, unblemished white skin and everything else almost completely entranced Spyro, making his heart beat at 100 miles per hour.

"She's beautiful..." Spyro whispered.

"Huh? What was that Spyro?" Twilight asked but found that she was ignored as Spyro almost instinctively began to walk towards the girl's direction. When he was right next to her he spoke.

"Erm, excuse me."

"Hmm? Yes?"

Spyro began to rubbed the back of his head while he blushed, "I was j-just wondering what your name was?"

"Oh, I'm Rarity Mr?"

"Sparks! Mr. Sparks...well no wait that's my Dad but I am a Sparks. I'm uh... Spyro, yeah. I'm Spyro." he replied a little flustered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spyro." Rarity smiled at him as she continued to walk out of the tunnel and into the stadium with other Magus students behind her. Spyro paused and watched her as she walked.

"...Rarity..." he said to himself, "...what? What are you looking at me like that for!?" he said embarrassed while Twilight looked at him with an extremely mischievous look on her face.

"Oh nothing Casanova."

"Wh-what do you mean Casanova!"

"It's good that you're are feeling like your usual self again Spyro." she said relieved, completely ignoring his question and hugging him much to his confusion.

* * *

"Alright you two, good luck on finding her while I'm gone." Bella waved to Florice and Bloom as she walked into the stadium.

As Bloom watched her friend walk away, she sighed, "Heaven knows we need some luck right about now."

"It seems that no matter where we search, we can't find her. I wonder if she really is in the area." Florice pondered.

"She has to be! I just don't believe that Ms. Solisia wouldn't be here on such an important day."

"Well we've been looking for over an hour now and there's still no sign of her. It really is odd."

"We should go find Apphia and the others. Ain't no sense in keeping up this game of find the needle in the haystack by ourselves."

"Yes, it doesn't seem like we'll get anywhere searching for her this way."

Raine and Scotlyn sat on a bench with their heads down as a dark cloud seemingly hung over them.

"6 times...we've scanned the festival 6 times and did not find a sign of her at all." Raine groaned.

"Ugh, I'm hungry Raine." Scotlyn cried lifelessly.

"Stop talking about your hunger dummy, you're making me hungry too."

"I can't help it if my stomach is calling to whales."

"Well you're driving me crazy you know and it's not cool."

"Eh. Can we go get food?"

"For the last time-" Raine started but was interrupted.

"It's not much but here." said a young man as he handed half of a funnel cake to Scotlyn.

Her mouth watered and her eyes sparkled when the treat was presented in front of her. Raine stared at the cake in disbelief and then looked at the boy who handed it to them. He was wearing a silver jacket with a neon blue trimming and a neon blue shirt underneath. His pants were also silver colored and he was wearing black, gold and teal boots. He was wearing white gloves with huge gold gauntlet like cuffs. Each had a neon blue circle and line running from the circle back to the cuffs on either side, the cuffs also had a neon blue line running around them but there was and actual indentation for the line. The boy's eyes were a dark golden color and the back of his silver hair was long and silky down to his mid back while the top was styled into 5 spiked large locks of hair that went into 5 different directions.

"Who are you?" Raine asked confused.

"Does it really matter who I am? Just trying to help out is all, I mean, I heard you both were practically starving so think of it as a kind gesture." he replied.

Raine blinked at him surprised, "Wow... that's really cool of you and don't mind if I... SCOTLYN REALLY!?"

Scotlyn licked the sugar off of her fingers with an empty plate on her lap.

"What? It's your job as an older sister to prioritize my wellbeing first." Scotlyn said with a self satisfied expression on her face.

"Like hell it is! Come here you runt!" Raine pounced on and began to wrestle her on the ground.

"Ow ow! Stop it Raine!"

"You had better have something edible on you!"

Sweat ran down the back of the boy's head as he stared at the tussle awkwardly, "I think I've done more harm than good."

"By the East entrance, that's where I want you to meet me."

He perked up once he heard the voice in his head.

"Well, I have to get going now. It was a uh...pleasure to meet you two."

"Wait, there has to be some way for us to pay you back." Raine said.

"Oh, there isn't any need."

"No, I feel like I owe you one now and I don't like owing people, especially a stranger. Please let me pay you back." She insisted.

"Seriously, there's no-"

"No, I want to."

Raine wasn't budging and the silver-haired boy sighed, "Alright. Come with me but do not ask any questions at all, got it?"

"Okay."

"By the way, what's your name mister?"

"Silvester. It's Silvester."

* * *

"Alright, all I need you to do for me is make sure no one comes through this entrance." Silvester instructed Raine.

"Huh? Really? That's it?" she blinked at him confused and slightly disappointed.

"Yes. It would mean a great deal if you did that for me."

"Ugh, sure thing man."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few."

Silvester walked into the dimly entrance and vanished into the darkness, leaving Raine and Scotlyn wondering to themselves what he was doing. Halfway through the entrance tunnel, he could barely make out a woman. She was tall, just a little taller than him and was wearing a tight all white form fitting dress that covered her ankles along with white long gloves that went up to her biceps. She was also wearing a large collar sun pendant. Her long, rich colorful hair seemed to sparkle like her dress. The locks of her light cerulean, turquoise, sapphire and magenta hair was ever so softly flowing from an unidentified source. She leaned against the wall with crossed arms but she smiled and let her grayish-magenta eyes fall onto Silvester when he walked closer to her.

"Silvester, at last I meet the fourth Hedging brother. I've heard a lot about you from your brothers."

"The pleasure is all mine Council Member Solisia," Silvester said as he bowed his head acknowledging her authority, "but I'm afraid to ask whether my brothers told you good things or bad."

"A bit of both. You know how Scott is."

Silvester sighed, "I'd like to think he doesn't act that way when at the academy."

"Unfortunately not." Solisia giggled amused as she could see the embarrassed look on his face so she continued, "He's such a lively one that Scott. His code name at the school is even 'Scourge'. It's really quite interesting for the school with him there."

Silvester bowed his entire body in shame, "I apologize so much for any trouble he's caused."

Solisia began giggling again, "Now I've heard those words and seen that pose from three Hedging brothers. But enough of that Silvester, I've called you here more than just pleasantries."

"Yes, of course ma'am."

Solisia's playful demeanor had gone and she looked very serious, "You've obviously realized that I haven't made my presence at the festival today known yet."

"Yea, no one's saying it out loud but everyone is semi freaking out about it."

"Well there is a reason for that. Silvester, I pride myself in teaching kids how to better control their abilities, specifically Magus like yourself because magic can be a very dangerous thing that can stray the purest of hearts down the wrong path."

Silvester nodded keenly as if aware of what she was talking about.

"I take on very special kids who are gifted in magic to become my apprentices. Only a handful have ever caught my eye and most are good kids...except for one."

"Who?"

"An innocent girl named Adrienne. She's 15, the same age as you, getting ready to enter high school this year. She is very talented but also...very confused. Adrienne could never grasp a sense of right from wrong nor has she ever really had any type of morals. I took her on as a student believing that I'd be able to help her for the better and guide her down the right path but it was difficult. For every step Adrienne seemed to take forward, as she grew she seemed to take two steps backwards."

"What's wrong with her? She couldn't have been that bad."

"...Adrienne's personality is...peculiar. She doesn't realize it, but she's a very sadistic person." Solisia said grimly, "If I had never came around when I did, I fear what my have happened to those around her. Despite my best efforts and constant vigilance of her, I couldn't whole heartedly approve of her attending a specialized highschool or any public school in general with a clear conscience. I wanted to continue to mentor her myself, privately, until I deemed her ready. She didn't want that and tried to prove to me that she was ready through...unconventional means in front of the entire council. They all rebuked her and I had no choice but to agree with them. Adrienne ran away and hasn't been seen or heard from anyone since then."

Silvester looked deep in thought for a few seconds before replying, "And you think that she's here at the festival which is why you haven't appeared with the council yet; you're just looking for her."

"I knew you'd be bright. If Adrienne will ever show up again, it'll today and she'll surely do something that she hasn't fully thought out. It can be in an act to prove she belongs in a specialized highschool or in an act of revenge. I wanted to find her myself but I've had no luck and I doubt I can any longer without my absence being brought to verbal public attention."

"So why tell me?"

"Because, if you are anything like you're 3 brothers then you are one of the brightest and most talented students here today and I believe I can trust you with looking for her for me."

"What? But I don't even know what she look like! How am I-"

He stopped when Solisia projected a wave of magic over him. A mental image appeared in Silvester's mind. He saw a girl with long, straight scarlet hair that had black streaks running through it. Her skin was pale white and she had gray, silverish eyes. Silvester blinked to himself a couple of times slightly confused and then looked up at her in awe.

"You just used mind link magic to transfer a mental image...but how? I've tried that so many time with no success."

"You learn a lot of things when you're as powerful as me."

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"I can see her in my head too!"

Silvester and Solisia looked behind them into the darkness and could just make out the silhouettes of Raine and Scotlyn.

"Oh crud...I mean, hey look. It's Solisia of the council with another not who we've never seen before."

"It's a good thing we haven't been eavesdropping this entire time. It looks like they were having a very important conversation that no one else should hear."

"Ahahaha, you sure said it Scotlyn."

The two continued to laugh awkwardly and nervously.

"...I thought I told you to bring no one else." Solisia turned towards him with the a more interested face then angry one, "Don't tell me that that's your girlfriend?"

"Ew! Of course I'm not his girlfriend!" Raine immediately rebuked the idea.

Some sweat ran down the back of Silvester's head, "Why couldn't you have just stayed outside Raine?"

* * *

The Starswirl School for Magical Studies physical examinations were going by rather smoothly. It was simple, 20 or so students would be called out of the bunch to the middle of the stadium and given 10 minutes to impress. "The most talented Magus are the creative ones." A philosophy that Elise Starswirl believed and one that was holding true today. One particular girl was capturing the attention of everyone in the stadium, including her fellow Magus. Rarity had been using her keen sense for locating gems to uproot some from the ground. She was better at this than anyone she knew and considered it her specialty as a Magus. Because of this, many of her designs for outfits included gems on them.

"There isn't much here, but just enough to make an impression." She thought to herself.

A huge pile of different gems had amassed near Rarity along with multiple holes in the ground around her. Then, her sapphire colored magical aura covered the pile of gems and they began to levitate. Then the pile sorted itself out into different colors and sizes.

"Hmmm. Yes, that seems like just enough for what I'm going for." she said as she looked at what she was working with. Then the gems rearranged themselves again and slowly descended to the ground in front of Rarity. The gems were arranged into a mural of the council members as they were seated today. Underneath the mural were a few sapphires that were slowly being arranged into a sentence saying "Please accept Rarity Delacour to your specialized high schools." The crowd was in awe with it. Such artistic creation with precision in a short amount of time and limited resources caught them all off guard. Out of the "ooo"s and "aaahs"s, there was a loud clapping. Everyone turned towards the source and there was quite a surprise. Standing next to her other council members was Solisia, clapping as loud as she possibly could for Rarity.

"Bravo Ms. Delacour. Such a fantastic piece if I do say so myself."

"That's my big sister!" Bella shouted as she began clapping

The crowd began applauding too and Rarity took a bow. The cheering wasn't for her alone however, it was for Solisia's arrival as well. The 8th council member took her seat and turned and greeted her fellow members.

"Hey everybod, I hope I didn't startle you all."

Vento looked at Solisia with a twinge of annoyance on face, "And just where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just handling some personal business is all."

"It couldn't wait until after the festival?" Elise asked.

"Oh you know how things are Elise, duty calls."

Sombra lightly chuckled to himself, "Sounds to me like you were doing something that you weren't supposed to be."

"You'd know all about that type of stuff, wouldn't you Sombra?" Solisia remarked.

Sombre had his hands crossed and eyes closed with a smirk on his face but did not reply. It was Chrysalis who did though, "Come on now you two, we have a festival to watch. No need to be at each other's throats."

"Good, now that the entire council is here, I can feel at ease." May sighed with smile on her face, "But you should really be more punctual Solisia. It's unbecoming of a young lady like yourself to be this late to such important events."

"Take the women's advice Solisia darling." Lucius added.

"Noted. Aren't you gonna give me some smart remark too Drocsid or...huh?!"

Drocsid was snoring in what look like a deep sleep as he sat on his chair.

"He's...asleep."

"You know he's bored with this type of thing until the schools for all 5 races come up." Lucius answered.

"But to think he'd really fall asleep." Solisia uttered slightly in disbelief.

* * *

In one of the tunnel entrances leading in and out of the stadium, a hooded figure emerged from the darkness. They grinned when they saw Solisia take her seat next to the other council members. The hooded figure reached inside of their cloak and pulled out a book with and obscure and aged cover.

"Finally, you arrived my teacher. Now, I can show you and the rest of the world why I belong here more than anybody else. Hehehe..."

* * *

Your enjoying your summer, minding your own business when, "What's that? Chaos vs. Harmony got updated again? I thought it'd end up like other fan fics that get lost to obscurity never to be finished."

Well, I won't let that happen. Finishing HS sure required more of my attention then I would like but alas I did it. Then I had to finish volume 3 of my original series and after that I wanted to take a short reprieve from writing...that ended up lasting 3 weeks. Then my CvH advisors drop kicked me and here we are a week later. Now that the only thing I need worry about is my job since I'm attending college until next year, I can whole heartedly say CvH will have much more of my attention now and will updated at least monthly.

So until August, stay thirsty my friends.


	10. Chapter 8 - Nightmare Festival

"Well Ms. Delacour, what do you plan on doing with all of these gems?" asked one of the instructors.

The Starswirl Academy physicals had just ended and for the duration of it, Rarity's mural had stayed right where it was in the middle of the stadium.

"Hmm? Well I've no use for them so why not..." Rarity began as the mural started glowing. Each of the gems began to fly in different directions towards the audience who were at first startled by this but quickly caught on to what was going on and cheered even more for Rarity.

"Huh!? Ms. Delacour you're giving them away!? That mural was thousands of bits worth in gems!" the instructor exclaimed right before a gem landed in his palm too.

"Like I said before my dear, I have no need for them. It is best to give them away."

Elise Starswirl smiled giddily as she watched the whole thing happen before her.

"She sure is a crowd pleaser. Rarity Delacour...she has sure grown this past year."

"Aah, so you remember her too Elise?" Solisia said.

She nodded, "Like you Solisia, I don't forget those who capture my attention the first time around even if they don't make it because I look forward to what they show their second time around. That said, I see you have an eye on my student."

Solisia chuckled, "She's no one's student yet last time I checked so hold your horses."

"Ooo, these can be put to good use." Ms. Sparks said as she took her husband's gem and held it up next to her own.

"Wow, that was awfully nice of her, don't you think Spyro?" Twilight asked while she held a small topaz gem in her hand.

Spyro studied a bright small ruby that flew to him. His cheeks were red and he grasped it tight.

"_This is a present from Ms. Rarity." _ Spyro thought to himself as he held the ruby close.

"Earth to Spyro? You okay buddy, you just spaced out."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Twilight. I was just thinking about something."

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with your massive crush on Rarity?"

"Oh you have a crush on that fine young lady down there Spyro?" Mr. Sparks asked.

"No no, of course not Dad! Why would-"

"Why don't you go talk to her after you're done with all this." his mother enthusiastically interrupted.

Spyro turned towards Twilight, "I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

Once most of the Magus had left the field, the instructors called for all Caelum interested in attending Sky Nebula Preparatory to appear at center field.

"That's you sis." Scotlyn said.

"You're right. Hey Silvester, I have to go do my physical now so for the next hour you'll be searching alone." Raine told the silver haired Magus.

"It's alright, go do your best. I won't mind." he said reassuringly.

"Cool thanks." Raine said as she flew off towards the crowd building at the center.

"You should find a seat somewhere to watch Scotlyn." Silvester said.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'll be fine. Go watch your sister, I know you want to."

"Alright!" Scotlyn said not giving it a second thought before running off to find a seat.

"Alright Silvester, you got to keep looking but if I'm lucky she'll hopefully come out herself."

Rarity walked casually to one of the exit tunnels but no matter how casual she looked, in her head she was ecstatic.

"_Nailed it! Nailed it! Nailed it! Just as planned I stole the show and the council absolutely loved my performance. I am as good as accepted to Starswirl academy." _Rarity smiled and slightly pumped her fist in silent celebration.

Her happy train of thought was derailed when she felt someone bump her as they walked past each other. Rarity immediately turned around to the confront the person.

"Hey that was rather rude of you to bump a lady like that."

The person said nothing.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

Still nothing. Rarity gruffed as she reach for the person.

"Excuse me sir I am talking to you."

Rarity grasped the edge of the cloak that they were wearing and accidentally ended up pulling it off. It was a girl with scarlet hair. She was wearing a black button shirt a size too big for her as the sleeves ran down over her wrists and hands along with dark blue jeans and rugged red and gray sneakers. As he walked along the bleachers, Silvester stopped suddenly as if a force had willed him to. He felt a dreadful magic wash over him and slowly turned towards the field. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yea, it feels really foul man."

"Like a really bad magic..."

All the magus in the stadium began murmuring as they felt an unknown force that none of the others could.

"My word, what is that?" Mrs. Sparks asked in disgust.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Twilight replied to her mom.

"What is what?" Spyro asked confused as their dad stood up and squinted at the field.

Solisia stood up with her mouth ajar and her eyes dead set on Adrienne.

"That's her...oh Adrienne what have you done to give off such a foul magic?"

"Is that your student Solisia?" Lucius asked as he looked at the girl.

"It sure does look like her?" Elise said as she leaned over the railing to see if she could get a better look.

"Solisia..." Vento growled, "What have you done?"

Drocsid sniffed a few times in his sleep and inhaled before slowly opening this eyes and saying, "Well my my, who's decided to brew up some wickedness today?"

Rarity instinctively took steps back from Adrienne when she uncloaked her. Her silver eyes bore a hole into Rarity's being. Raine looked around confused as she hovered in the air.

"What's got everyone spooked?"

Adrienne smirked at Rarity before uttering the words,_ "Caperent Eos". _Suddenly, a red aura completely engulfed the council members and their guards. Everyone gasped in shock when it did. The council looked around confused as the aura danced over them but did no harm.

"This is some pretty complex magic. It's a restriction spell designed to trap anyone inside of it." Sombra commented, "But it's a dark magic because the spell itself is fueled by the negative emotions the user has towards those who are entrapped."

"Really now? That's rather interesting." Chrysalis smiled, "I wonder how much that girl hates us then."

"It doesn't matter how much she hates us, what matters is us breaking free of this. Guards, get us out of this spell at once." Vento ordered them.

"Sir!" they all said in unison before charging at the edge of the aura with everything they had. Once they reached it, they were violently thrown back as electricity erupted from the aura, harming everyone inside."

"Shia! Solisia!" Twilight jumped up and yelled while the rest of the crowd fearfully called out to the council.

"Grr...ow. I guess we aren't getting out that way." Shia said as he slowly pulledhimself off the ground.

Vento held his head in pain as he leaned on his chair for support, "What was that?!"

"It would seem this spell is more advanced then I originally thought." Sombra breathed heavily, "Yes, the aura around us will return any punishment that we send towards it with much more lethality."

"Then we're trapped in here!" May exclaimed.

"Afraid so."

"What did you do!?" Rarity shouted at Adrienne who continued to smirk.

"Allow me to explain. Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Adrienne said as she used magic to amplify her voice to drown out the loud crowd who all immediately turned to listen.

"Don't worry, the precious council members aren't in any real danger as long as you and they behave and do exactly as I say."

* * *

"Who in tarnation is she?!" Apphia asked from her seat as she and Bloom looked dumbfounded. Florice was shaking in her seat next to Scotlyn who was beginning to get scared herself. Raine flew above Adrienne and wasn't sure what to do. Silvester clenched his fist and readied himself for whatever was to come. Twilight blinked at the whole scene before uttering, "Wait a second...is that Adrienne?"

"Huh? You know her?" Spyro asked as he and their parents stared at Twilight.

"I only met her a few times... She is one of Solisia's other students but Solisia never wanted me to spend too much time with her and I'm not sure why."

"You probably are wondering who exactly am I. My name is Adrienne Inkwell and I am one of Council Member Solisia's star pupil...or at least I thought I was. You are now probably wondering why I did this and I can answer that many different ways. You see the council banned me from participating in today's festival because I was deemed too unsafe and unstable to attend a specialized high school. They don't think I'm ready or prepared to handle it but I say screw their opinion. I'm gonna show each and every single one of you how _ready _ that I am. I'm gonna make the council beg me to be apart of their schools. I'm gonna make sure that no one on this planet will ever doubt me again! ...and I'm gonna do it all just because I can." Adrienne said as she began laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone looked at each other with unease.

"What is this girl, crazy?"

"She can't be serious with this?"

Several Caelum guards landed in a circle around Adrienne as she laughed.

"Alright young lady that is enough. Release the council members immediately and then turn yourself over." one of them demanded.

Adrienne stopped herself from laughing and faced them.

"Well now...how shall I deal with you. Oh, I know!"

Adrienne instantly raised her fingertips and out of each shot a small red beam of magic shaped like darts. The darts each homed in on the guards and struck them. Each of the guards grunted and collapsed after a few seconds before the darts began to seep in through their puncture wounds.

"Oh no." Solisia said as she finally found the strength again to stand up.

Adrienne hummed a slight tune as she waved her hands and fingers around like a puppet master. The guards began to levitate but without any red aura over them.

"Funny thing about my magic, it lets me take control of people once it enters your skin."

The guards cringed under her control as she slowly closed her hands into fists.

"Adrienne stop!" Solisia yelled out

"I wonder what type of funny sounds these guys would make if I completely crushed them with my magic." she said sadistically while continuing to close her hands.

The guards were in an obvious excruciating pain but before she could do anymore, Adrienne was struck on the chin by something from underneath her as it sped upwards. This made her lose her grip on the guards who all fell to the ground. Shocked, she blinked for a second as her head faced towards the sky then lowered her gaze to below her to see a hole right between her feet. Adrienne then turned her gaze towards Rarity who stood with an angry glare on her face.

"How dare you attack the council and guards. Have you no shame or morals? I will not stand for such immaturity and lawlessness."

"You tell her Rarity!" Bella yelled from the stands.

Adrienne had a blank facial expression and simply kneeled down towards the cloak that was pulled off of her and reveal a tattered old book. Solisia's eyes widened.

"_That's the book that had gone missing from my library...so it was her that stole it. This isn't good."_ she thought to herself.

Adrienne slowly opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"And just what are you doing now?" Rarity asked.

Adrienne stood up when she found what she was looking for and turned towards the direction that Bella was in.

"That girl...what is she to you?"

"Huh, Bella? She's of no concern of yours."

"...I see. Well it doesn't matter anyways." she looked at the booked and read aloud, "_Fera Somnum Exterreri Solebat_."

Her voice echoed across the stadium and grim atmosphere swept over everyone. For a couple of seconds nothing happened then dark lights began to glow from the ground. The first was by Bella as it glowed directly under her feet. She took hastened steps back as a pitch black claw reached out from the light. Bella shrieked as the claw slammed itself on the ground in from of her and began to scrape against the concrete as it pulled itself out of the light.

"Bella!" Rarity yelled in worry and she quickly hurried over towards her sister. The claw finally pulled its entire body out and revealed itself to be a beastly creature with glowing white eyes and covered in a pitch black haze. Multiple of the creatures began spawning from the lights that we're popping up all over the Canelot stadium. They began to terrorize the screaming occupants and Adrienne couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"This is funner than I expected. Impressed yet council? How about you beg for my forgiveness and then maybe I'll end the spell."

"Those are..." May started only for Lucius to finish her sentence.

"Nightmare Beasts."

Chrysalis had a trouble look on her face, "Okay, pause for second. We're talking about 'Nightmare' nightmares?"

"Yes. The ancient dark and mysterious force that corrupts anything it latches itself onto. Nightmare Beasts are the souls of animals corrupted by it and the result is what you see before you." Drocsid explained.

"Nightmare..." Elise repeated to herself, "Just like..."

They all looked towards Solisia who gritted her teeth as she watched the ordeal play out.

"_It's clear that the book has made her magical capabilities much stronger and proficient. Those Nightmare Beasts are going to be a real problem. If the council or our personal guards were able to help, it wouldn't be too bad but just the normal guards by themselves and some civilians is far from what I'd call the odds being in our favor. If my sister or even Shane were here... No don't worry Solisia because there are still many bright young individuals here today, including Silvester and Twilight!"_ Solisia thought to herself.

Silvester was engaged in combat that very moment. Three growling and snarling beasts surrounded him but he showed no signs of panic or even tension. Silvester looked completely calm despite it all. One of the beasts swiped a clawed at him. Silvester side stepped it with relative ease. Then another struck towards him and he avoided that. Then the third and still no luck. Then all three began swiping their claws at him simultaneously. Despite this, Silvester was a soft blur moving around in between all three of them. His pose never changed, rather he was seemingly just gliding from spot to spot. Suddenly he stopped, set his feet apart and shot both arms out in opposite directions. The neon lines on his gloves began glowing as the beasts' assault was halted. They were ecompassed in a bright blue aura, unable to move.

"It's no use! Take this!" Silvester yelled as he flung the beasts away.

"What in Equestria's name are these darn things!?" Apphia fretted as she punched one of them with all her might, completely shooting her arm through it.

"Apphia look out!" Bloom cried out as a lumbering bear like nightmare made its ways towards Apphia. Apphia rose one knee up all the way to her chest then as the beast leaped to maul her, she kicked back at it with all her might, sending it flying.

"What a buckshot!" Bloom exclaimed as it went soaring through the sky.

The beast flew past Raine who was speeding through the sky being pursued by flying Nightmare beasts. She had to dodge and maneuver through the Caelum and other beasts fighting in the sky. The beasts following her crashed into others as they flew after her. Racine halted to a stop and turned around to see only a few still flying towards her.

"Alright, if you freaks think you can come and hijack my day to show off, you've got another thing coming."

Raine sped towards them with her fist drawn back ready to go down swinging as she collided with one of the Nightmare beast. She began throwing punches fearlessly as the two spiraled towards the ground. One of the other beast soared down towards them and clawed up Raine's hair and tried to pull her off.

"Hey wait your turn!" she shouted as she grabbed the leg of the beast but to no avail was able to loosen its grip. The Nightmare then nose dived towards the ground, dragging Raine with it.

"Oh crud, this isn't good!" she braced herself for impact with the fast approaching ground but only heard a crash but felt nothing but a warm sensation take over her. She opened her eyes to see herself covered in neon blue magical aura, levitating a few feet off the ground. She saw Silvester with his hand pointed towards her direction and he smiled and threw a thumbs up. Raine sighed in relief.

"Hey, I had everything under control." Raine retorted before the aura suddenly vanished and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"What in the world is going on Twilight!" Mrs. Sparks asked as she ducked under a spell shot by Mr. Sparks to stop an approaching beast.

"I've no idea what these things are but my guess is Adrienne summoned them through some spell." Twilight answered frantically as she shot a spell herself at an attacker in front of her.

Spyro, who was clawing away at the back of a huge beast that was trying to shake him off, then asked, "Well then how the heck are we supposed to get rid of these things? They just keep popping up!"

Twilight looked at the field and saw Adrienne still smack dead in the center muttering inaudible words as she read from her book.

"I bet if we could get to Adrienne, we'd be able to stop this madness." Twilight said.

"Then you two go! Your mother and I will help deal with all of these things up here! It doesn't look like the guards are doing too good without the help of the people."

Twilight shot another spell at the beast that Spyro was on and it collapsed to the floor, then she turned towards her father and asked, "Are you sure that you'll be alright? We can help-"

"No, you know how to fix this mess so you have to go and stop that girl. Don't worry we'll be fine or did you forget where you got all that magical talent from?"

"Alright, be careful Mom and Dad."

"You two be careful as well."

The large black lion like creature finally fell in defeat in front of Bella who was trembling in fear. Rarity quickly hugged her.

"Bella are you alright? You aren't hurt are you my dear?" Rarity asked worried.

Despite being stricken with fear, she managed to nod her head.

"Okay. I want you to stay close to my side. We need to stop that heathen down there from continuing to cast this spell. If we're able to distract her attention, I believe these abominations should disappear."

Florice was curled up in the fetal position trembling with her face covered by her hands so she wouldn't have to see any of the horrible creatures terrorizing everyone and everything around her. A horse like beast slowly approached her and stopped a few feet away sniffing the girl, exhaling steam on her.

"Happy things, think of happy things Florice." she whispered to herself.

The beast let out a ghastly neigh and raised on its hind legs preparing to slam down on her before a rock was thrown at it. The beast landed and turned towards the direction that the rock came from. There stood Scotlyn with her hands on her hip and an angered look on her face.

"Hey pea brain! Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size!"

The beast let out another neigh and then charged towards Scotlyn. As it came closer she continued, "And by someone your own size, I didn't mean me."

Raine came soaring downwards with a kick to the side of the horse beast sending it toppling over.

"You okay Scotlyn? Where's Florice?"

She pointed towards the cowering female who kept her hands over her face.

"Florice come on and get up." Raine shook her head at her terrified friend.

"Florice isn't here right now, please come back lat-EEEK!" she squealed as Raine grasped her turtle neck and raised her up.

"Stop being such a scaredy puss and listen to me Florice. I think I know how to get ready of all these black monster things."

"How Raine?" Scotlyn asked.

"That Adrienne girl hasn't moved from that spot since all these freaky things started showing up and she's just been standing there muttering a bunch of mumbo jumbo crap. I think she can't move from there otherwise she'll break whatever spell she cast." Raine explained, "So come on!"

Raine dragged Florice with her and Scotlyn as she began crying out in fear.

"Ugh Florice get a hold of yourself?"

"I don't wanna go to Adrienne. She's the scariest monster here! Oh please Raine don't make me go."

"Get it together Florice! Faith of the council in our hands!" Raine asserted but this only made Florice cry more.

"Oh brother." Raine rolled her eyes.

"To your left!"

Apphia swung a punch to her left which hit a beast.

"Behind ya!"

She spun around and kicked another away.

"Two on either side!"

She grabbed the one to her right and flung it into the other.

"Above ya!"

Apphia dropped down on her back, bent both her knees to her chest and kicked upwards, send the flying beast straight into the sky. Then she got up on a knee and breathed quickly.

"Good spotting there Bloom."

"Yea but it look like there's no end to these darn things." Bloom said as she approached her nearly winded sister.

"My stamina ain't gonna last me that much longer."

Raine flew down past them holding a relunctant Florice. Scotlyn followed close behind.

"Scotlyn where are y'all headed?" Bloom asked.

"Raine thinks that if we take down the girl in the middle, we'll be able stop all these monsters from popping up."

"It's a better plan than staying up fighting these never ending things. Let's go see it through Bloom."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Adrienne stared ahead at the council feeling proud of herself. Her Nightmare Beasts were terrorizing the everyone in the stadium and the audience's counter attack was weakening. She was able to maintain her spell and continuously spawn more and all the council could do was watch helplessly.

"Feeling like begging yet? I'm obviously the most superior Magus here." she gloated.

"Grrrr...what do we do?" Elise said in anger.

"What can we do? We have to adhere to her will." Lucius replied.

"No wait." Solisia said

"Wait? Wait for what? To put our people in even more danger than they're already in? We must stop this madness now or might I remind you that this is your fault anyways!" Vento scolded.

"I recognize that and am telling you to wait. We can't give Adrienne the satisfaction of that. If she thinks she's won I fear what will happen after. She'll demand things and won't let us free until we meet those demands. Besides, do not underestimate the people of Equestria, especially our bright young pupils."

"I have to agree with Soli, let's just wait a bit longer." Chrysalis said.

"Don't call me that."

"Aww, you're being so cold to me even in this situation."

Sombra laughed, "I have to agree with Chrysalis and Solisia. We should see how things play out before we give into the demands of a teenage girl."

"You three don't know what you're talking about! This is why I disapproved of people so young joining the council. Please don't tell any of the rest of you agree with this."

May, Lucius, and Elise frowned with uncertainty and said nothing to Vento as they couldn't think of anything else.

"You must be kidding me!"

"Oh have some faith old friend and let's watch the events unfold in front of us. It's bound to be...chaotic." Drocsid said.

Shia looked down towards where his parents were and saw them fighting a horde of Nightmare Beasts back to back and then shifted his attention to Twilight and Spyro who were nearing Adrienne.

"Hurry up you two..."

"Hmm, what's this?"

Adrienne watched as the ring of Nightmare Beasts defending her were being taking down all around her. A group of students were throwing punches and kicks and magic about to down her oh so loyal guardians. The gem girl from earlier had returned with her sister. She glared at Adrienne with contempt. Two farmer girls who were Terra also came, huffing and puffing but ready to throw down whenever. A Caelum in a blue leather jacket slightly hovered over the ground with a younger one standing next to her. Neither looked to pleased themselves but their third friend was hiding behind them obviously frightened. Then Adrienne turned her attention to the last two and for a second she was surprised but then smiled in what seemed like amusement.

"Twilight Sparks, who'd have thought I'd see you and your brother here. Well isn't this something special, Solisia's favorite pupil has graced me with her presence. She always favored you over me, I wonder if I make you kneel and beg for my mercy she'll realize how much of a fool she was."

"Adrienne stop this game at once. You're already in enough trouble as things are right now. Don't make them any worse then they need to be." Twilight pleaded.

"For your sake, I suggest you do what the girl says." Raine threatened.

"Oh? And just might who this group of unlucky losers be?"

"We're the people who are gonna kick you're butt if you don't let the council to right now!" Bella yelled.

Adrienne laughed and Apphia said, "I don't find nothing funny bout that cause the girl speaks the truth."

"Thanks all of you for your support but you should get out of here before she hurts you and makes this more difficult on me." Twilight said.

"No way, I saw her first so I kick her butt first." Raine countered.

"Twilight is it? My dear, I think we can handle ourselves." Rarity assured her.

"And right about now this here varmint needs someone to teach her a lesson." Apphia said with dead set eyes.

"Yikes, they look more serious than us." Spyro said.

"So let me get this straight? You nine are going to stop me? The girl who singlehandedly immobilized the entire Equestrian Council? You're funnier than I thought!" Adrienne laughed again before bringing her head back to look at Twilight.

"So you figure out what these things are yet Twilight Sparks?"

"No, they are like unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Whaaaat? Shocking and all since you're Solisia's favorite but I'll tell you since I bet you're dying to know. They're Nightmare Beasts."

"Nightmare...Beasts?" Spyro repeated in confusion.

"Now just what in tarnation is a Nightmare Beast?" Bloom asked.

"A Nightmare Beast is the soul of a wild animal corrupted by the dark entity known as the Nightmare Force. Gullible, cute little or big forest animals that get taken over by the Nightmare Force and become distorted and disfigured like what you see before you."

Florice gasped in horror, "You mean these poor things use to be cute little critters?"

"It's always the cutest that make the scariest monsters." Adrienne responded.

"That's enough Adrienne. End the spell." Twilight demanded.

Adrienne turned to face her, "Shut up."

Twilight was blown back by a wave a unseen magic. Spyro rushed to her side as she held her head.

"Twilight are you alright?" he asked.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Adrienne turned around to see both Raine and Apphia charging at her. She shot her dart magic at them. It connected and immediately she stopped them in their tracks and began controlling their movements.

"Oh no you don't." Rarity said as she shot a blast of magic towards Adrienne which knocked her on the ground, causing her to lose her grip on the two.

"Good shot. Allow me to return the favor." she smirked as she shot a blast back at Rarity with twice as much power.

"Oh no." Rarity muttered right before the red blast sent her crashing backwards.

"HAAAAAAA!" Spyro yelled as he leaped at Adrienne from behind her and swiped down with his claws extend.

Adrienne turned around and grabbed his forearm before he could strike and blasted Spyro away too. A violet blast of magic shot towards her pushing her back as she skidded across the ground. Twilight had both her hands extended out in front of her as she exhaled. Adrienne gritted her teeth in frustration and was about to advance again before Bloom, Bella and Scotlyn all jumped at her in barrage of punching, kicking, hair pulling and biting.

"Ow! ow! ow!"

"Leave our sisters alone!" the three shouted at her in unison.

"Would you little runts get OFF!" Adrienne screamed as another wave of magic propelled all three of them away.

Apphia, Raine and Rarity eyes widened as the the three landed on The floor with a sickening thud. They each rushed over to them.

"Bloom? Bloom? Darling speak to me!"

"Hey Scotlyn this is no time to be napping? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry you two, they're just knocked out cold that's all. They should be okay." Apphia quickly calmed them down.

Rarity faced Adrienne again with a royally pissed off expression.

"Okay. It. Is. On!"

"Really? I couldn't agree more." Adrienne smirked, "_Fera __Somnum Exterreri Solebat Maximus._"

The earth began to rumble and shake. Everyone was caught off guard by it and most fell on the ground unable to balance themselves.

"What now?" Silvester said as he was on one knee.

"She just repeated the same spell she said earlier but it's now taking on a different effect. What's going on?" May said as she held onto her chair for balance.

"You missed a crucial detail. She added _'Maximus'_ to the spell now." Elise commented.

Solisia sweated, "Which can only mean..."

A large dark light began to envelope most of the stadium.

"What the heck is going on now!?" Raine yelled as the light completely consumed the arena before dissipating. When it did, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"This isn't good at all." Twilight said as she sweated nervously.

An entire army of Nightmare Beasts had appeared from out of nowhere. There were at least 200 more then before surrounding everyone.

Adrienne let out a bone chilling laugh of excitement, "Go on then my Beasts! Make them all scream!"

The beast roared in unison and everyone in the stadium seemed to scream in unison. The sheer number of them were immediately beginning to overwhelm everyone.

"No way am I going down without a fight." Raine said as flew head first in the hoarde of dark beasts swinging her fists wildly at anything in front of her. Rarity was throwing blasts of magic in every direction, getting rid of every beast that looked at her wrong.

"They got the right idea. Watch over those three would ya?" Apphia said to Florice who was kneeling by Bella, Bloom and Scotlyn. Then she tackled a beast into the masses and went to town.

"Oh okay, I'm not going anywhere." Florice replied in the midst of all the action.

Twilight ducked and dodged attacks claws and fangs coming at her from all directions. She rolled away from one beast stomping it's foot down to another charging at her and instinctively put up a protective shield around her. This caused her to bowl over anything in her path when that beast rammed into her. She dropped the shield when she finally came to a stop.

"How are we supposed to deal with this many?"

As she said that, Raine rushed by her in a gust of wind and began to circle around a clustered group of beasts. She picked up speed and momentum as she circled and eventually became a blur of color that in turn became a tornado. The rainbow tornado began launching the beast already caught in it out of the top of the funnel and sucking nearby beasts in. The ones who tried to flee found something just as bad waiting for them.

"Oh no ya don't. Get back over there." Apphia said as she cut them off.

The beasts hesitated then one growl and tried run her over but she stood her ground and wrapped her arms around it as it tried to trample her.

"I said get back!" Apphia strained as she lifted the beast that was at least a few hundred pounds heavier off the ground and threw it at the rest who tumbled backwards in the tornado. Rarity was keeping look out for the ones fleeing as well. With one sharp sapphire gem in tow, she was taking out beasts one by one. Using her magic to control the gem, she had it zip through the beasts with relative ease, busting holes into each one it passed. She mowed through countless beasts each second. The three girls were clearing all the beast on the field off making it much easier for the people in the stands to deal with their own. Bloom, Bella and Scotlyn all began to come to slowly.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know but what's that?" Bloom pointed towards the colorful tornado.

"I think that's Raine." Scotlyn replied.

"Yea and that's Apphia helping her too."

"And Rarity!"

"All three of our sisters fighting side by side. Whoa..." they said in awe.

Then a large beast got into their faces and roared at them, making them remember the reality of the situation. The three screamed and began crawling back as the beast advanced on them. Then with a stern, serious look and demeanor about her, Florice stepped in between them.

"Alright big guy, it's time for you to behave yourself and stop it."

The beasts roared again but quickly stopped in surprise as Florice raised her finger and voice at it, "I said stop it!" Other nearby beasts turned their attention to Florice in surprise as she spoke.

"Good boy. I knew you would listen to reason. You're not a bad guy are you? You're just a misunderstood forest animal who had a terrible thing happen to it and all you want is some love." Florice smiled at the beast that looked like it didn't know what to do as she approached it. It growled at first until she petted it. Her soft warm hands along with her gentle smile calmed it down to the point where it forgot why it had been so mad and angry. The beast nudged itself against Florice lovingly and continued to love it back despite it's appearance. The others lowered their guard as well and slowly began approaching her curiously. Bella, Bloom and Scotlyn backed up slowly until they stood next to Scotlyn.

"No need to be afraid you three. These are nice beasts." Florice said to them.

Raine flew out of the tornado and skidded to a halt. She looked up to see the beasts all crowding around Florice, Scotlyn, Bloom and Bella but not hostilely. The creatures looked rather calm and eager instead.

"Huh? Don't tell me Florice was able to make even these things all soft and mushy."

"She did what now?" Apphia asked confused as to why the beasts suddenly stopped.

"I believe she's tamed them." Rarity added as the beasts made way for Florice and the girls to past through.

"Not tame, I just made new friends is all." Florice explained.

"What the?" Adrienne said in disbelief as she watched her beasts get all friendly with the others.

"Give it up Adrienne. Even you're own beasts are against you." Twilight said to her, "You can still do the right thing here, Solisia is very forgiving and you know that."

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Adrienne said as she suddenly shot her dart magic at Twilight. Caught off guard, Twilight was struck by all ten darts. She reeled in pain but before she could fall back and hit the ground, Adrienne rose her up in the air with her magic. Twilight was completely under her control as no one could resist her grip when infested by all of her darts. Then Adrienne turned her attention back to the beasts.

"Just what do you think you're doing you stupid animals?! You obey me so stop acting like wimps and crush all of those losers!" she shouted at them and her voice echoed throughout the stadium.

The beasts began growling again and all hostility returned towards the group. The first one that Florice petted however remained by her side protectively and growled back.

"Yea these things are our friends alright." Raine remarked as she stepped back. She couldn't even take to the sky because a bunch of flying beasts hovered over them.

"Hey now everyone, there's no need to get so riled up and violent. You don't have to listen to her-" Florice started but one barked at her and she found herself shaking again.

"Girls get behind us." Apphia said as she instructed the younger girls.

"Leave them alone Adrienne. They haven't done anything to you!" Twilight pleaded but her captor just smiled before she suddenly closed one of her fist. Twilight violently contorted in the air and let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"Hehehehe...that's the funny noises I've been wanting to here."

"Twilight!" Mr. and Mrs. Sparks called to her but we're unable to get to her as beasts obstructed their way.

"No no no!" Shia leaped up and was about to shoot a powerful spell at the aura that had entrapped them before Solisia stopped him.

"Shia wait! If you shoot that off in here, you'll very well just cause more harm to us then anyone else."

"What do you expect me to do nothing?! That's my little sister."

"I don't expect that. I need your help right now." she said as she placed her hands against the aura.

Spyro, who had been laying unconscious after Adrienne blasted him away, shot his eyes open once he heard that scream.

"Twilight?" he said and he jumped up and saw his sister in the air struggling in pain as Adrienne tortured her. Then rage boiled over inside of him at the sight of this and unknowingly, Spyro's pupils turned from normal round to a more reptilian slit. His dragon like features began to instinctively come out as he grew angrier. His teeth became fangs, his claws sharpened and skin began to turn scaly.

* * *

Silvester was exhausted as more and more beasts surrounded him. He had taken out a countless number of them but saw no end to the horde.

_"How much more of this will I have to endure?" _he thought to himself.

"Not much more." he unexpectedly got an answer.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"My name is Shia and I'm Solisia's personal guard Silvester and we need your help right now." Shia explained to him. Solisia had her hands against the barrier of magic but electricity was shooting out at her as she exerted her magic through her hands to weaken the barrier. It was painful but she endured it in order for Shia to be able to communicate with Silvester using a mind link spell.

"I'm not sure I can help much more really. I'm almost out of magic trying to deal with these beasts."

"Please I'm begging you. The faith of my sister is riding on this." Shia informed him gravely.

Sweat ran down Silvester's face as he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright, what do I do."

"There is a boy down there on the field, a Serpens with spiky green hair. You can't miss him... Solisia wants you to use your magic throw him in the air right above Adrienne."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know but Solisia believes it will help the situation and I believe in her so hurry up and do it!" Shia impatiently shouted.

Silvester nodded understanding that he was just worried.

"Alright I have to do this in one go." he muttered to himself.

Silvester glowed in his own neon blue aura for a bit before teleporting. The beasts that surrounded him looked at the empty space confused. He reappeared above the stadium and held himself in the air with his magic. He scanned the field as quickly as he could. He saw Raine and Scotlyn with a small group of girls completely surrounded by beasts. A little further he saw Adrienne holding another girl up with magic. Then at the far end of the field he saw the boy that Shia told him about standing there clenching his fist. Silvester aimed his hand in Spyro's direction and with determined eyes he used the last bit of magic he had left.

* * *

Spyro's growl became deeper and more beast like as a green flame began to seep through the side of his mouth.

"Leave Twilight-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Spyro felt himself fly into the air covered by a blue aura. He soared above the field and then suddenly the aura stopped and he began to descend back toward the ground. He didn't care though and kept his eyes locked on Adrienne before yelling out, "ALONE!"

A green flame erupted from his mouthed as he shouted and rained down onto the field. Adrienne adverted her attention from Twilight and looked up in shock as she saw the green blaze rush towards her. This gave Twilight just enough of a distraction to teleport out of the grip and next to the other girls.

"Everyone stay close together!" she said as she put up a defensive shield of magic right before the flames cascaded over them and completely covered the field.

"DYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Adrienne yowled as the flame engulfed her

The roars of the beast could be heard to as their were scorched out of existence. A green blare covered the stadium as the council and audience looked on in awe at the eruption of flame that lasted for at least thirty seconds before stopping. Spyro fell to the ground once it did and then collapsed to his hands and knees gasping for breath. The flame and smoke cleared away and revealed the field to be empty except for the girls in the shield and Adrienne who was on her knees smoldering. Twilight dropped the shield and ran towards Spyro.

"Spyro you are alright!" she said as she knelt beside him.

"I'm fine...are you alright?"

"Am I alright? I just saw my brother do one of the most amazing things ever. I'm beyond alright." she said as she hugged him.

"That was epic man! I didn't know a Serpens flame could pack such a punch." Raine said.

"You really saved us back there." Florice thanked him.

"Agreed. I figured us goners til you came pulled that off." Apphia added.

"That was probably the bravest act of heroism I've ever seen my dear. You have our utmost thanks." Rarity said to him as she slightly bowed her head.

Spyro's face instantly turned red and he scratched the back of his head, "Ugh I mean well that was nothing really."

Twilight turned her attention to Adrienne who was still on her knees and walked towards her.

"Adrienne?" she checked to see if she was still conscious.

"...I bet you think you're so special don't you? Being Solisia's favorite student?" Adrienne said with her head down and singed hair covered her face.

"That's not true Adrienne, Solisia loves all of her students equally. I'm no more special to her than you are. You can still make up for this." Twilight said reaching her hand out towards her.

Adrienne giggled, "I can't wait hear you scream again...you know that don't you?"

She then teleported away out of sight, leaving Twilight with those last words. The Nightmare Beasts in the stands all then evaporated into black mist and the aura around the council disappeared. Immediately the stadium erupted with cheers of jubilation as everything returned to normal. The council let out a collective sigh of relief.

"It would seem your faith in the people wasn't misguided Solisia." Vento said.

Solisia threw herself back into her chair and exhaled, "Well a good leader should have faith in those they're leading. Isn't that what you told me when I first joined the council Vento?"

"Hmph. It seems I've forgotten my own words of wisdom."

"Um Solisia..." Shia said as he fidgeted next to her.

"Of course you can go to your family Shia."

He nodded in gratitude and took off.

"Twilight! Spyro!"

" Their parents called as they ran to and embraced them. Shia wasn't far behind.

"Oh Twilight are you okay? You aren't hurt badly are you?"

"I'm fine Mom. Just a little bit of scratches and bruises, nothing serious."

They hugged her tighter despite that.

"Spyro that was incredible bro. I didn't know you had that in you!" Shia exclaimed.

"Neither did I. It was crazy cool right?"

"The coolest."

"Oh my little man is becoming more and more like a Dragon every day." Mrs. Sparks said as she pulled him in for a tight hug too.

"We're proud of you. All three of you." Their father said.

"You were so awesome out there Raine! That was the quickest I've ever seen you fly! You made that tornado in no time at all!" Scotlyn praised her. Raine smiled arrogantly as she rubbed her finger back and forth above her upper lip.

"Just wait til we tell Macintosh and Granny Smith about this!" Bloom said.

"I reckon they'll never believe us." Apphia replied.

"You looked so cool Rarity. I never seen you fight like that before." Bella said.

"That's because it is unbecoming of a lady to fight wildly like that." Rarity said as she fixed her hair, "But...when duty calls. You may just have to be a little unladylike every now and again."

Florice smiled at them all and then felt something soft nudging at her leg. She looked down and saw a snow white bunny pressing itself against her. Florice kneeled down and picked it up.

"Why hello there little guy. Where did you come from?" she asked it slightly confused as to why a bunny had suddenly appeared there when seconds ago the place was filled with Nightmare Beasts.

The bunny mimicked a beast and opened its mouth trying to roar but no sound came out.

"Huh? Could it be that you're the beast that was protecting me there at the end?"

The bunny nodded.

"Look at you, you're so cute and soft now." said as she snuggled her face against him, "Would you like to stay with me?"

The bunny nodded.

"Well then, I think I'll call you Angel."

Silvester laid on the field where he had fell exhausted but was smiling and staring at the sky. Solisia walked up to him and extended her hand out to him. He took it pulled himself up.

"You did really well Silvester. I knew I was right to put my faith in you. Your brothers would be proud." she praised him.

"Thanks Council Member Solisia. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well if you really wanna keep titles then I suggest you start calling me _Headmaster _Solisia instead."

"Headmaster? Wait...does that mean?"

She nodded and Silvester pumped his fist in excitement.

"Well what do we do now?" Chrysalis asked her fellow council members.

"This whole thing just derailed the entire day and the stadium is in need of repair." Elise said.

"I'd think it'd be best to delay the rest of the festival until short notice. Wouldn't you guys think that's reasonable?" Drocsid said.

"Yes, it is obvious we can't continue it for today." Sombra added.

"Hmph, doesn't matter to me, I've seen all that I've needed to see today." Lucius commented.

"Today has been a long enough day as is. I think not only us, but everyone here deserves a rest." May said.

"Alright then. Until further notice, the Specialized Highschool Admission Festival is postponed."

* * *

*2 Weeks Later*

"Twilight, c'mon let's go." Spyro called from the door.

"You'd think after the first time, she'd wake up early this time around. Why did she even sleep in again? They aren't giving out the written part of the exam out again today, just the physicals." Shia asked in confusion.

Spyro sighed, "She was up all night studying the history of the academy's physical exams."

"Oh brother C'mon Twilight, Mom and Dad are waiting in the car."

A mail man approached them with two envelopes in his hand, "I've got letters for a Mr. Spyro Sparks and Ms. Twilight Sparks."

"Huh? For me?" Spyro said surprised as he took his letter.

"Thank you." Shia said as he took Twilight's.

The mailman tipped his hat and left. The letters each had a council wax seal stamp. Spyro opened his and began reading.

"Dear Mr. Spyro Sparks, I am pleased to inform you that your application for admission to Equestria's Specialized Highschools has been favorably reviewed by the Equestrian Council."

"We have informed the Board of Education that you are to be admitted with full Specialized Highschool Student status to the council's personal education system." Rarity read her letter in her room.

"If you have any questions concerning the admission or any aspect of the Specialized Highschool System, please do not hesitate to write back." Apphia read hers with her family surrounding her as she did.

"On behalf of the council, I congratulate you on your promising academic record, and I can't wait see you this fall." Florice said with Angel on her shoulder.

"The Specialized Highschool you'll be attending is-" Raine read with her face close to the paper.

"The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented?!" they all exclaimed with very different reactions.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone. I decided around the end of August to fuse both Chapters 8 &amp; 9 which is why this chapter was incredulously long and behind schedule. But I wanted to get the Festival arc out of the way because now that we're getting ready to shift into the academy, we can get into that crossover juiciness and see the unique ways I'll incorporate MLP aspects and translate them into human life. So yeah, I put everything into finishing this chapter and for the next couple of chapters I'm excited.

Anyways, this technically counts as the chapter for August &amp; September but Chapter 9 isn't long so I MIGHT post that before the month's end and that will count as September's. That is a very strong MIGHT though. So leave me you're thoughts and opinions guys and until next time, Stay Thirsty my Friends.


	11. Chapter 9 - Accepted Where?

"Florice, make sure you write now okay?"

"You enjoy yourself and don't let your fears hold you back. "

"I'll try. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Florice said as her mother waved to her and father drove away in the family car. Florice had one light pink luggage bag packed with clothes and any provisions she'd need. Her yellow satchel that hung off the side of waist had a bunch school supplies in it. Angel was sitting on her shoulder and Florice tried to keep her wits about her despite how incredibly nervous she was. Her parents had dropped her off right in front of The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented. It was near one of Canelot's rural borders as on one side you could see the enormous capital city and on the other was a cliffside with a small drop that led to hills and grasslands as well a waterfall in the distance and a very thick sea of trees.

*One Month Ago*

"I-I-I have no idea what to say..." Florice stammered as she finished reading the acceptance letter.

"Florice that's spectacular! " her father sid as he dropped what he was doing and hugged her.

"Just wait until your brother hears you got into a specialized highschool Florice. He'll be so proud...I'm so proud!" her mother joined.

(AN: It's been confirmed by the show's creators that Fluttershy has a brother who will appear in the near future but since that's all we know I'll leave this one ambiguous.)

Florice was slightly confused as she was sandwiched between her parents. Sure it was a great honor to get into one of the specialized high schools but she never did her physicals at the festival because the nightmare attack happened before it was her time to take them. She didn't even write down which school she wanted to attend on the written exam because she was unsure of that herself. So why is it that she's getting an acceptance letter to the Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented?

"This is great don't you think? The academy is one of the multiracial schools so you'll be able to do genuine courses about wild life and veterinarian studies that only Terra would usually do." her mother said.

"Yes, it's wonderful but I don't understand why I got the acceptance letter though. I haven't taken my physical exams yet." Florice voiced her concern to her parents.

"Obviously the council saw something in you at the first festival that they decided they didn't need to see your physicals for them to accept you." her father said to her reassuringly.

Florice blinked and then looked at the letter again.

"But I didn't do anything special really..."

*Present*

Florice reached into her satchel and pulled out her acceptance letter, looking it over again.

"Do I really belong here?" she thought to herself.

* * *

A city bus stopped in front of the academy and out of it streamed many eager students who were ready to begin their new year. Terra, Caelum, Magus and Serpens from all over Equestria that impressed Solisia enough for her to want them to attend her school. All of the freshmen and new transfer sophomores were there as they had to come a week after the sophomores, juniors and seniors. This was for the older students to settle in and be ready to help the newer ones. The school was like a huge white and gold castle with multiple towers. The sheer scale was massive for a highschool as it was essentially the size of a university. Excitement and chatter was abundant and no one seemed able to wait to enter...well almost no one.

Apphia slowly stepped out of the bus with a huge bag almost twice her size strapped to her back. She sighed as she looked up at the school. Excitement wasn't on her face, more like disappoinment.

*One Month Ago*

"No, I won't go! Ya hear me? The plan never was for me to be leaving the farm!" Apphia argued with an elderly women who's once smooth fair skin was now wrinkled and rough. Her grayed hair was course and wrapped into a bun. She had on a lime green short sleeved dress that went all the way down to her calves and was wearing a brown apron with an apple pie emblem over it along with black slippers. The woman stared at Apphia with her bright orange eyes and a frown on her face. When she opened her mouth, she spoke with a heavy southern accent.

"Now looky here Apphia, I know I ain't raise y'all to be stupid and you actin' stupid right now. You got inter one of dem special schools. Y'all know that once the council picks ya and puts ya one, it's as done a deal as a bad apple rotting the batch."

"It ain't no done deal Granny Smith. I don't have to go if I don't want to. I'll just stay in my current school cuz if it ain't Pressly Ville High, I'm not leaving. You agree with me right Macintosh?" she said as she looked to her older brother.

Macintosh was sitting at the kitchen table as the 2 had stood up and began to argue. He was a considerably large young man. His shoulders were broad and his build solid and brawny. He was about 6ft 5in tall, hence his specialized highschool codename, "Big Mac", which like most stuck as his nickname even after he graduated. Macintosh had on a red checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first couple of buttons undone. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots along with a brown leather necklace with a ring on it. His eyes were the same shade as Apphia's and he had orange shaggy hair that went down the top of his back. In his deep voice, he answered.

"Nnoope."

"See! Even Macintosh...wait what now? Did y'all just say no?"

"Eeyup."

"But Big Mac, you even said yourself that if I went to any specialized highschool, you'd want it to be the same one you went to."

"Eeyup."

"So why don't ya agree now?"

"I never said that I didn't want you to go to anyone at all. You only get into one of dem specialized high schools Apphia and it's an chance that ain't nobody smart would waste."

"But what about the farm? I don't care how strong you are, there ain't no way you can handle all the chores and duties by yourself!"

"I can help him Apphia! I am getting bigger now anyways." Bloom chimed in confidently.

"And I ain't that old a coot that I can't give a helping hand every now and again." Granny Smith said.

"And all the really hard work is in Spring and Summer, right when you gonna be on Spring break and Summer vacation." Macintosh added.

"But, but-" Apphia tried to conjure a counter argument but they had her beat.

"No buts Missy," Granny Smith said as she placed her hands on Apphia's shoulder, "Now I know how ya feel Apphia but we can handle ourselves here. Bloom is around the age you were when you started helping Macintosh on the farm. We been keeping this here Sweet Apple Acres running for generations through the ups and downs and we'll keep it up and running even if you're off in the fancy pancy city getting an education because that's what's important. And don't ya remember? When your brother graduated, he came back with all sorts of ideas to help the farm. Just think whatcha can come back with since ya always had a tad more horse sense than Big Mac."

"I'm right here ya know." he said as he stared at them with annoyance on his face. The 3 girls began laughing at his expense, all the while he started at them with an aggravated look. Once she stopped laughing, Apphia sighed.

"Alright, y'all got me. I'll go to the school but if anything goes wrong here at the farm, I'll come running faster than a hot knife through butter."

"We'll keep that in mind Apphia. Now go on and git packing."

*Present*

Apphia sighed and said to herself, "Keep your head up Apphia, ya promised your folks back home that you wouldn't pout or frown while you were here."

* * *

Raine stood in front of the large gate to the school grounds with her hands on her hips, a determined smirk all over her face. The E. Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented was one of the largest schools in the country for the fact that almost 97% of it's students were living in the dorms. Solisia spared no expense in making the academy as homey and hospitable as possible. The entire academy was said to be the size of a small village and the untamed plains and forest was the students' backyard. All of this was just waiting to be conquered by her or at least that's what was going through Raine's mind.

*One Month Ago*

"What the heck is this?! I didn't apply here, I applied to Sky Nebula Prep! I don't want to go to some mixed school, I want to be with the most elite Caelum in the world! I want to be a Wonderbolt!" Raine cried in frustration as she held the letter in disbelief.

"I don't understand! Did Headmaster Feng not see your last name? You're a Bowens! All Bowens went to Sky Nebula Prep and practically are considered prodigies at the school." her older brother Ryan proclaimed as he snatched the letter from her to inspect it himself. Like Raine, Ryan too had rainbow colored hair but his was short and spiky. He had the same color eyes as Raine and was a couple of inches taller than her.

"This is some type of prank or something. I didn't even do my physicals yet!"

"I've been hyping you up since my freshman year sis and when you didn't get in last year, my friends started questioning whether or not us Bowens are the best of the best anymore. How is it gonna look when I show up to school on my senior year without you to take over?!"

"I know right! The family is gonna look like total jokes."

As the two despaired and complained, their parents watched as sweat ran down the back of their heads. The two's complaints had woken them and Scotlyn from their sleep and they stood there in their pajamas.

"Yep, these are your children alright." said their mother who was a fairly tall woman with tan skin, long rosy pink hair that ran down to her mid back and purple eyes. Standing right next to her, it was clear which parent Scotlyn got her looks from.

Their father sighed, "I'll handle it." He on the other hand had rainbow colored hair as well that ran down the back of his neck but was spiky on top like a mullet while his eyes were a cinnamon like color.

"Alright you two calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!? Dad how can I calm down when my future is practically being robbed from me!?" Raine cried.

"I know what I'll do! I'll head to see Feng right now and demand that he put you in the school." Ryan said as he prepared to take off but before he got far, his father grabbed the back of his shirt collar as he tried to fly past him.

"You aren't going anywhere to give anyone the headache you're giving me right now Ryan. Vento obviously agreed to put Raine into that school for a reason." he said.

"Wait, you can't actually be okay with this Dad, even you went to SNP and was revered there. It's a family tradition to go there." Ryan argued.

"Well perhaps its time for a tradition to be broken. You're great grandfather went to SNP and left known as Rainbow Bolt, you're grandmother left known as Rainbow Flash, I left known as Rainbow Blaze and you're currently there Ryan and they call you Rainbow Blitz. The Bowens are legends at that school already and I don't want you to feel some extra weight on yourself as if you have to live up to absurd expectations set by your family."

Their mother blinked rather surprised, "Raimond is handling this much differently and better than I expected."

"Usually Dad would jump in with the shouting and yelling." Scotlyn said surprised too.

"Yes don't you see you two? This is a golden opportunity for Raine to spread the Bowens legacy to another academy! Imagine being the first to conquer The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented Raine! You would have started a new chapter and cemented us in the history books! Rows upon rows of stacked trophy cases filing the academy halls all with 'Raine Bowems'. You'll be the number 1 Caelum there and others will aspire to be like you. When you leave, you'll get a dorm named after you like your late great grandfather. They'll call it the 'Rainbow _Dash_ ' Dormitory." Raimond exclaimed.

"When you put it like that, it does sound pretty awesome!" Raine replied with her entire thinking upon the situation different.

"Dad you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that 3 years ago!?" Ryan said.

"No need to tell me the obvious son." Raimond said as he laughed cockily.

Scotlyn and their mom fell over as Raimond swiftly crushed their hopes that this wouldn't turn into a session about boosting their family ego.

"I'm going back to bed Mom." Scotlyn yawned.

"I'm right behind you, in fact, you can come sleep in my room. I don't think you're father is coming back up for a while anyways." her mom said as they began to walk back up the stairs.

"So what do ya say Raine? Will take on the challenge of creating a new legacy for us."

"You bet I will! I'll be the best Caelun that school has ever seen! "

"That's my girl! And what about you Ryan? I keep hearing promises and predictions from everyone who I know at SNP that you're gonna graduate at the top of your class, is it gonna happen or should I just put all my eggs in Raine's basket?"

"You're darn right it's going to happen Dad!"

"Well then, I expect big things from both of you this year. Now go and make me proud!"

*Present*

Raine smirked, "They won't know what him em."

* * *

Rarity had bunch of diffetent bags and suitcases with her as she exited a taxi. There were at least twenty different pieces of luggage all piled on top of a wagon that the driver of the taxi struggled to pull. Rarity took a deep breath as she saw the academy loom over her. She had heard that past the gates was a school filled with a melange of talented individuals and she couldn't wait to join them. This academy could make a claim for the best specialized highschool and she was prepared to only add on to that claim.

*One Month Ago*

"Well this is a fairly pleasant surprise." Rarity said as she finished reading the acceptance letter.

"But you didn't get into Starswirl School. Isn't that where you wanted to go Rarity?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"Oh Bella my dear, my main wish was to attend one of the schools in Canelot, its matter not which one it is. This is absolutely fantastic. I'm going to be able to accomplish so much now that I'll be living in the capital. I may even be able to open up my boutique and oh, just imagine all the celebrities and important figures that I'll meet!" Rarity almost squealed in joy.

"What's all this noise up here about? " asked a man as he opened the door to Rarity and Bella's room accompanied by a woman. He had a long brown business man hairstyle and a small handlebar mustache. The mans eyes were cerulean and topped with bushy eye brows. He was wearing a light gray suit as he prepared to head out to work. The woman was wearing a pale magenta apron over a white shirt and pants. Her eyes were moderate blue and her hair a grayish indigo color.

"Well Mother and Father, I've just been informed that the Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented has accepted me."

"Oh that's great news Rarity. Congratulations." Her father told her.

"You'all be able to do so much for your fashion career there won't you?" her mother asked.

"Quite right Mom. If I open up a boutique there, I'm sure many of Canelot's best will come looking for me to design all types of attire for them." she said as she began to revel in the idea.

"Whenever you're ready, you know I'm here to help open the boutique. You have our full support Rarity." her father said. It would mainly be money coming out of his pocket.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to ask for something so drastic right away. I haven't even settled into the city or school yet but thanks Dad."

"Well this calls for a celebratory breakfast. I'll have to make one that is twice as extravagant than it already was." Ms. Delacour chimed.

"I'll help Mom." Bella said eagerly.

"Well I still have time before I need to head off to work so why not?"

"When it's ready, call me. I've much packing to do." Rarity said.

With that she turned towards her room which looked like a miniature boutique already with sewing machines and fabric all strewn about in a cascade of different colors. Her closet was enormous, taking up an entire wall. Inside were an innumerable amount of different clothes and outfits. Rarity smiled slightly to herself and began to sort through it all.

*Present*

"In the end, I could not bare to leave anything behind." Rarity said slightly as she placed her hand on the side of her face and reminisced about how she debated with herself over clothes.

"I can see that Ms. Delacour...anywhere you'd like to me leave this specifically or can I go now?" the driver said through gritted teeth and trembling hands.

"Oh you can leave it right there darling. I'll get one of the upperclassmen to help out."

The driver sighed in relief as he let go of the wagon and panted out of breath. Rarity seemed unaware of him though since she was focused on everything else around her.

"Today I take another step closer to accomplishing my goals." she said to herself.

* * *

Shia stood in front of the large golden gate entrance with a key in hand. Being Solisia's guard gave him the privilege of being one of the few key holders to the school. Solisia knew he'd be arriving today with his younger siblings so she tasked him with opening up the gate for all of the new students. He looked back at all of them and saw their eager faces anticipating what lied beyond that gate. Twilight and Spyro stood behind him. Both had already been in the school but they even seemed excited. After all, Spyro had only visited with Twilight once and Twight herself had been limited to Solisia's study. She never actually explored the school. Their faces were about as eager as the rest it seemed. He remembers when they had first found out that they had been accepted that morning.

*One Month Ago*

"I got in..? I GOT IN!" Twilight exclaimed in jubilation when she read the letter for herself.

"Congratulations Twily. But you act as if there was any doubt you'd be admitted though." Shia said to her as she kept reading the letter over and over again to herself.

"The best part is that we'll be going together." Spyro said to her.

"You didn't even have to take your physicals to get in. What you did back at the festival two weeks ago was probably enough to convince the council that you were ready." Mr. Sparks said as he read Spyro's letter over himself.

"Solisia probably decided on this the minute she saw it all happen the way it did. Now you two won't have to go the festival again today." their mother told them.

"Doesn't affect me. I still need to go no matter what." Shia said.

"Actually..." Twilight began as she looked back at her letter, "P.S. After the hard work of you and your brothers, I'd like for you all to enjoy a peaceful summer and celebrate your acceptances. So you won't be attending the festival as my guard Shia and that's an order."

"What?! Solisia can't do that after what just happened! Me and her will both look bad if she doesn't have her personal guard with her after the council was just attacked."

"Haha, obviously she doesn't care so why not enjoy your time off." his father said but Shia was on his hands and knees looking down at the ground in utter defeat.

"She's going to destroy my reputation as a guardsmen."

"No she isn't. You'll be fine, enjoy your time off. I know your father will." Mrs. Sparks commented as Nigel had already turned the car off and was getting ready to fling his clothes off.

"No work, no dropping the kids off anywhere. Just a day to lounge around to myself."

"I just realized, now we have study even harder Spyro. We can't slack off, we need to study even harder if we wanna remain top students in our grade."

"Eh, I don't think we need to study before school even-GYAAH!"Spyro was abruptly cut off when she yanked him by his shirt and quickly sped off with him upstairs.

"Oh, that means I get to cook a huge family dinner tonight. I wonder what should I prepare." She spoke to outloud to herself as she walked back into the house.

Shia remained where was staring at the ground as they all left him.

"Does no care for how I feel or my reputation as a personal guard?"

When he got an answer via silence, he felt an arrow pierce his heart realizing his family had left.

"...I guess it's just me..."

*Present*

Shia's eyebrows twitched it irritation remembering all the crap his fellow guardsmen gave him when he did return to Solisia's side.

"Something wrong Shia?" Spyro in slight confusion as his older brother just stood there looking at the door crestfallen.

"Eh? Oh don't worry about it. Just...gathering my thoughts. Alright, you guys ready?"

Spyro and Twilight nodded and all of the new students waited eagerly. Shia nodded back at them and then placed the golden key into the intricate gate that stood before them. When he turned it, there was a loud click and mechanisms seemingly began to function and turn as the gate retracted on its own. The students held their breath as it opened and they could see inside into what would act as home for them throughout highschool. A huge courtyard, large enough to fit at least one thousand eople in was what they first saw. This was the main courtyard Twilight knew and a lot of the students spent their downtime there. It was also the quickest way to get from one side of the academy to another. A freshly cut field of grass lay over the courtyard with a marble walking path making a huge cross leading to the north side, west side, east side and gate of the school. Finely cut hedges of different figures and people lined the walking path and numerous tables and benches were placed on the grass field. The courtyard itself was lined by a marble archway tunnel that went around on all sides leading to different entrances to the castle and smaller courtyards. A huge fountain was at the center of the courtyard in the middle of the cross. Around that fountain stood the upper class men students who all had smiles of their faces as they looked at the new arrivals.

"Welcome one, welcome all to The Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented." a voice rang out loud from above them. The new comers looked up to see Solisia standing on a balcony at the top of the central tower, tallest one of the castle like school. Twilight knew that this was where Solisia's living quarters and personal study were. Only a few extremely lucky or sometimes unlucky students would ever be allowed inside. A privilege that Twilight already had. Solisia looked stunning, even from afar. The micro crystals embedded into her form fitting dress and gloves sparkled against the sun light. The large sun pendant around her neck glimmered brightly. Her gray magenta eyes fell over her new students. She was probably the only other council member besides Chrysalis that could get so many young men to give her such lustful stares.

"My name is Solisia Stellar and I am Headmistress of the academy. I hope you all take a liking to my school as it will be your home for the next 3 or 4 years. Here you will learn fundamental education not taught to you on middle school, hone you special abilities and talents, as well as mature into a fine young adult. Who knows, you may even find a hubby or 2 along the way."

Solisia said that last one with a wink and mischievous smile. The sight of her students' faces flaring up like tomatos always seemed to bring amusement to her. Shia sighed and shook his head, "Did she really have to include that last bit?"

"But of course I did Shia. I have to inform my students of everything their highschool life may entail." Solisia replied to him through mind link magic.

"Why are you in my head?! Get on with you're introduction! "

Solisia softly giggled to herself before continuing, "The semester doesn't officially begin until Wednesday but I wanted to use these two free days we have for you all become acquainted with the school, your teachers and your peers. The upperclassman you see in front of you by the fountain will be taking you all in groups to your dorms and shall act as your guides for the next few days. I can't wait to see your progress as the year goes on."

With that, Solisia turned away from her students and left their sight. The new students all looked up at the balcony in awe for a few more seconds before one of the upperclassmen yelled, "Oi Newbies! Are you gonna stand there looking like lost puppies forever or are you gonna come introduce yourselves in?"

That seemingly snapped them back into their senses and they then eagerly rushed over to the other students who were waiting with lists in hand of all the kids they were responsible for. Shia turned around to his younger brother and sister.

"So I've got to go check in with Solisia and make sure everything is in order. I have no idea how long that'll take because it varies each year but most likely I'll be done by tonight and will have some free time. Maybe I'll come and see you guys in the dining hall later tonight around 9 o'clock and you can tell me how your first day was and where your room is."

"Sure thing, we'll see you there." Twilight responded before he nodded and vanished into the sea of students.

I guess we should find out which upperclassmen is responsible for us. I'd like to know where my dorm is, get the tour and then see Solisia as soon as possible. We haven't met or spoken at all since the Festival. " Twilight said with a twinge of excitement in her voice.

"You lead the way Twilight, I'm right behind you." Spyro said.

*One Month Ago*

The capital building at the center of Canelot was truly a sight to behold. Resembling a middle ages castle, the exterior was made entirely out of marble bricks that seemingly never cracked. A large white cascade of steps led up to a huge archway made up of 8 pillars. Numerous windows lined the bottom floors of the building but upper floors had smooth surfaces. One large tower that stood at least 300ft in the air made up the bulk of the capital building. There were also 8 protruding smaller towers on that one large one, making up the offices of each council member.

The interior was extravagant. Each floor lined with different designer carpets that looked as if they were meant for royalty. Each floor was also coated in a different paint color and the furniture and scheme of the floors followed different themes. The lower floors are where the public was allowed to enter; whether it be to tour the building or present local affairs to the attention of authority. The upper floors were primarily for the council and their assistants. The council hardly ever really spent too much time there, most preferred to handle business within the comfort of their homes back at their schools. However, when duty called for it, they'd hold a council meeting to deal with whatever matters needed them all to deal with and would stay in the capital building for however long was needed until everything was dealt with. Well there currently was one major matter at hand to be dealt with and one particular council member was taking the brunt of some serious scolding for it?

"You've some god damn nerve!" Vento said as he slammed his fist down against a large oval oak table that was reinforced by diamond. Even then, it was clear that it cracked. The lieutenant general was pissed off and with good reason.

"Please Vento, you know how much this table cost." Solisia commented ignoring his anger.

"Don't play games with me! What you did is a clear violation and abuse of your power as a council member!" he shouted at her.

"I still haven't the slightest clue what you are referring." Solisia said with an almost antagonizing smile.

Vento growled but it was Lucius that spoke next.

"Don't patronize us Solisia. The 7 students that dealt with your former protégé at the festival two weeks ago, somehow they've all ended up in being accepted and placed into the Equestrian Academy for the Gifted &amp; Talented. This is of course a little startling considering the fact that we've yet to meet and discuss which students would end up where," his dagger like eyes peered straight at her, "So Ms. Stellar, you're telling us you had nothing to do with this?"

Elise was crying a river, "No fair Soli, you cheated! I wanted Rarity all for myself."

"Who would've thought you could be so devious Solisia? Stealing away students like that." Drocsid chuckled.

"Yes Solisia, I thought you were brought up better than to do something so under handed." May added.

"I never put it past her for a sec. After all, she wouldn't be here today if she didn't take what she wanted." Chrysalis smirked.

"Well!? Have you anything to say in your defense before we decide on the proper repercussions! " Vento said.

Solisia kept a calm and cool face through this all and simply replied, "Proof?"

The others looked at her slightly dumbfounded and confused when she said that so she continued, "Where is the proof that it was me who did this?"

"Are you joking!? Who else could it have been!?" Vento sneered.

"Good question but here's something I'd like to know, why is it that all of you are even aware of this recent development. Unless you've been holding out on me, it is to my knowledge that the system doesn't notify the council members of every change that happens to it or exactly which students that change involves, so the fact that all of you somehow knew of this is fairly suspicious to me."

"You're implying what Ms. Stellar?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing...just that the only way for you guys to have known of such a thing is for you to have logged into the council education system, which none of us have any reason to do before the festival is done, and then search for those 7 specific students. For what reason I wonder? But then again, I have no proof to accuse you of anything and neither do you guys."

That made them pause and they all looked down in with a slight smear of guilt on their faces. Vento gritted his teeth and wanted to retort but could find no words to say to her. It was Sombra who disturbed the silence by laughing a calm laugh. The young council member had not said a thing the entire time he was there. Just stood calmly with his arms crossed and eyes closed. All of their attention shifted to him to see what he found so hilarious.

"Pardon me but I just find this whole ordeal rather amusing. To think that you would call a meeting to discuss something like this is rather hypocritical. I won't lie to anyone here, I logged into the system and tried to enroll those kids into my school. Unfortunately, they were snatched away from me by someone before I had the chance. "

"Hmph, good thing that someone did or they probably would have went to your school and never been heard from again." Solisia said with a self satisfied grin.

Sombra smirked at her, "Perhaps but I'm sure they'll have just as much excitement at your school as they would mine."

"Don't take a confession of something like that so lightly." Lucius interjected.

"Oh don't patronize me, we all know good and well what occurred here. It was a race to see who was quickest and obviously The Equestrian School for the Gifted and Talented won since we can't name people without proof. This is a meeting of salt and a waste of my time." Sombra said as he turned to leave.

"Oy! Where do you think you're headed!? This meeting isn't over!" Vento fumed.

"It might as well be." Sombra replied not slowing his walk for him but instead stopping by Solisia, "I can't wait to see what you're up to with this. You got the entire flock, let's see how you let them fly Solisia."

Solisia smiled at him, almost defiantly, perhaps, "You know me Sombra. I was never one to disappoint."

Sombra smirked and then opened the door and left.

May sighed, "Well I guess the meeting really is over."

Chrysalis grinned, "He thinks he's so cool but I'm waiting to catch him slipping up and then reveal what he has to hide."

"The same can be said for you my dear." Drocsid chuckled.

"You're one to talk Drocsid." Elise added.

"Hehe, yes well I'm a man of many surprises as you know but I think I'll be taking my leave too. You win this round Solisia." Drocsid eyed her mischievously before vanishing into thin air.

Vento shot a glare at Solisia, "Don't believe for a single second that this is the end of it. I will remember this Solisia, you took a Bowens from me and that is something I refuse to brush over."

*Present*

Solisia walked back into her study after delivering her speech and approached her desk which had a stack of folders on top of it. She had spent all of yesterday and last night going through all of them because these were the files of her new students. To say she was tired and that she had a slight ache from sitting in one position for so long was an understatement but she didn't let it show and knew she had just a few more files to look over before she could rest.

There were 8 files set aside of her new batch of students. She opened multiple draws in her desk and then pulled out 3 more folders and put them next to the 8. Solisia carefully laid the initial 8 out one by one: Twilight Sparks, Spyro Sparks, Raine Bowens, Rarity Delacour, Florice Shyans, Apphia Jackson, Silvester Hedgings and Miles Perower. She picked up one of the three she just took from her desk draw and it read, "Hedgings". Then she opened it and placed Silvester's inside next to three others that were in there. Solisia rubbed her temples and looked over the laid out folders again.

"Alright, I'm not exactly sure why yet...but for some reason the elements are telling me that these students are all connected somehow..."

* * *

There is no valid excuse to why this chapter is so late other than laziness. Sure I have two other series to write but when I was supposed to be writing C&amp;H I was playing Fallout 4 or Destiny or Black Ops 3 T.T and for that I am sorry my friends. I won't lie to you guys, December is the month I promised the fans of my original series the first 10 chapters of Volume 4, and so far I have 6 done. I've no idea when I'll get back to writing C&amp;H but hey at least I finished up the first arc. Maybe January 2016 the series will make it's triumphant return but until then I'm signing off. Stay Thirsty My Friends.


	12. Chapter 10 - Pink Laughter

The buzz of excitement filled the air as students, old and new alike, greeted each other. Everyone was scrambling to figure out who was responsible for showing them around. They were breaking off into groups of eight or nine, a current student leading newer ones.

"Hmm, I wonder who is responsible for us," Twilight said as she and Spyro maneuvered through the crowd. They listened for anyone calling their name but it was hard to tell with all the noise.

"Whoever it is, I hope they show us our beds first," Spyro yawned and stretched, "I feel like I could sleep through a hurricane."

"No one told you to stay up all night."

A vein popped up on Spyro's head in irritation as he scold her, "How could anyone sleep with you going on all night about how excited you were!"

Twilight ignored him as she had her gaze fixated on someone else. A girl with indigo curly hair and sapphire eyes.

"That's Rarity Delacour," Twilight said.

Spyro perked up almost immediately and saw her amongst the sea of students, then he let out a sigh, infatuated with her.

"Hey, Rarity!" Twilight called out to her, much to Spyro's surprise. She looked over towards the direction of the voice keenly, seeing Twilight waving at her with Spyro searching around frantically for somewhere to hide.

"Huh? Those two...they're the Sparks siblings." Rarity said to herself as they approached.

"Hi Rarity, I was never able to actually thank you that day at the festival. You were a real big help." Twilight said.

"Oh my dear, what I did was nothing. Twas you and brother who were the stars of that show. I was merely playing my part like everyone else."

"Well, I still appreciate it. I never formally introduced myself, I'm Twilight Sparks." she said extending her hand out.

"Rarity Delacour. This is your brother, Spyro right? I believe we've formally met before." she said, taking Twilight's hand before looking to Spyro.

"I uh...uhhhh...uhhhhh...uhhhhhhhhhh..." Spyro tried to respond but found himself lost for words.

Rarity blinked at him confused and then turned back to Twilight, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, Spyro can just be a total dork at times," Twilight said jokingly.

"Hey! You're one to talk!" he scolded.

"Oh, so you do know proper English." Rarity smiled at him again, causing his face to turn red.

"Y-yeah," he rubbed the back of his head shyly, "I-I'm Spyro. Nice t-to meet you."

"A pleasure indeed my dear." she said.

The students still scurried around. The crowd not looking as if it'd died down anytime soon.

"So you two still haven't found who's responsible for you I see." she commented and Twilight shook her head.

"Nope. I guess we are in the same boat as you."

"Hey you!" a familiar voice called out from above towards the three and they all looked in the direction of said voice. Flying above them was the rainbow haired daredevil and her pink haired friend, Raine and Florice.

"Those two girls were there that day too," Twilight said to herself as they flew down to them.

"You're that Serpens that lit the entire stadium on fire at the SHSAF," Raine said to Spyro when she landed next to him.

"Yeah that's me alright," he answered her feeling rather proud of himself as he did. He wasn't at a lost for words anymore it seemed. Talking to Raine, his demeanor completely changing.

"That was pretty cool of you if I do say so myself. Name's Bowens. Raine Bowens." she complimented before formally introducing herself to him.

"This girl here is my loyal best friend, Florice. Ya see Spyro, I'm looking for people to join my posse. People who are cool like you is just what I'm looking for."

"Huh? What for?"

Raine began chuckling to herself almost snidely, "What for you ask? Didn't you get the memo? I'm gonna take over the Equestrian Academy for the Gifted and Talented. In my three years here, I'm going to go down as a legend and become someone more awesome than even Solisia."

Florice sighed as she said that and Spyro looked at her, in awe of her confidence.

"Uh, just how do you plan on doing that?" Twilight asked with a very skeptical facial expression.

"Eh? Who are you again?" Raine asked and this only served to aggravate Twilight.

"Twilight. I'm Spyro's brother and the girl who saved you during the festival."

"Oh right, I remember you now. I wouldn't exactly use the word 'save' though. More like assisted."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want to call it doesn't answer the question on how you plan on 'taking over'."

"Easy, I'll become the star student of this school in all facets. Everyone around the country will know who I am as I dominate and exceed any limitations people put on high school students. I'll be the very best, even better than the council members."

"Well, you can't say she lacks ambition." Rarity commented.

"Yes, but she sometimes has too much of it." Florice quietly added.

"Uhuh. We'll see how that works out for you in three years time." Twilight said, skepticism clear in her tone of voice.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. I thought I recognized the five of y'all." said yet another familiar voice. Apphia, large pack on her back, approached the group.

"Ain't this somethin'. All of us gettin into the same specialized high school."

"Oh hi...uh, what's your-" before Twilight could even ask the question, she got an answer.

"Apphia Jackson, pleased to make your acquaintance. I was beginning to think I wasn't gon' see anybody I knew here but then I run into you familiar faces. We really did put a number on them beast things at the festival." she went on.

"Hmph, I suppose we were quite the team that day." Rarity said, brushing her hair aside rather proudly.

"Hey, you're right! Could it be that my prayers for a posse of cool followers is actually coming true? Is that why each of you came to this school? To witness history with me?" Raine said to herself excitedly.

Sweat ran down all of their heads.

"What is she-" Apphia started but when they all shook their heads, she realized there was no point in asking.

"Hey, Raine is that you?"

Raine now turned her attention to a boy whom she had met once before. It was Silvester. He greeted her as if she were a long time friend.

"Silvester! You got in here too? Are you here to join me as well?!" Raine asked.

"Join you? Er not really."

Rarity's eyes sparkled when she saw him, "That long flowing hair, the craftsmanship on that exquisite jacket to go along with such a sleek style, his smooth flawless skin and golden eyes." Those thoughts ran in her mind as she examined him.

"Erm, hello. Can I help you?" Silvester asked as Rarity unconsciously came extremely close to him as she examined his features, completely taking no heed to his personal space.

"You're a model aren't you my dear? There is no way for you to look so stunning and not be one." she asked him. She was in fact quite serious about her question and statement but everyone else took it as flirtatious comment. All were surprised by Rarity's sudden "advance" on him. Spyro was in a silent panic and shock as he watched with his mouth ajar. Silvester began to become red in his face.

"Th-thanks I guess?"

"Thanks? I'm being ser-"

"Silvester, I think I've found another person in our group." a freshman approached them much to his relief.

"Oh that's great Minuette, I'll be right there." he replied to her before looking back at the others, "I have to go and chaperone my group now. It was good seeing you though Raine."

"Chaperone your group? Wait a second, aren't you a freshmen Silvester? How are you leading a group?" Raine asked in confusion.

"That's because my three older brothers go to this academy too. When they came to the school grounds last week, I came with them. Solisia entrusted me as a chaperone because of that."

"Wow, you seem very personal with Solisia. First, you met her secretly at the festival and now she is entrusting you with jobs normally meant for older people." Raine said rather impressed.

"What do you mean Solisia secretly met him?" Twilight asked with a bit of surprise.

"Back at the first festival when Solisia was missing, she called him before she went to the arena and told him to be on the watch out for that Adrienne chick. What are you, like her star pupil or something?"

"Nothing like that. She just really trusts me because of my brothers. Anyways, I have to go but maybe we'll see each other at dinner tonight."

"You bet."

Silvester smiled and walked off into the sea of students. Upon hearing what Raine had just said, Twilight couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards Silvester. She never met him before so he couldn't be one of Solisia's pupils, she had met them all before at least once. So who was this Silvester guy? The question plagued her thoughts for a while until she was pulled back into reality by Spyro.

"So do you think we all have the same guide? It's almost too much of a coincidence that the six of us ended up meeting each other here after what happened at the festival." Spyro voiced his question to Twilight.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Solisia to want and keep us together," Twilight answered.

Silvester held a sheet of paper up to his face and checked off each of the names of the six students he was responsible for. All girls. All freshmen. All swoonily staring at him with admiration and infatuation written all over their faces. Sweat ran down the back of his head.

"I can't help but wonder if the headmistress intentionally assigned me a group of girls." he thought to himself.

His train of thought was completely and utterly derailed as someone popped up behind him, pushing his five spiky locks apart as she peered over his head.

"Huh?" he turned around and saw that she wasn't there anymore. She ended up on his blind side again, hand above her eyes as she scoped out the surroundings to try and locate something. Every time Silvester turned to look at who was invading his personal space, she somehow end up behind him again, seemingly oblivious to him. A vein popped up on Silvester's head and he grew irritated.

"Enough!" he declared as he stamp him foot down. A small neon blue circle appeared around his feet and expanded slightly. It was a magic that gave Silvester control of everything within it's radius. Immediately the girl was stopped and lifted off of her feet.

"What are you doing?!" Silvester questioned as he turned her towards him. The girl had vibrant cerulean blue eyes that were staring straight at him. She was confused for a brief moment but then smiled at him, taking no heed to the current position she was in. Her poofy, curly hair was a brilliant rosy pink that was wild and unkempt. A single lock fell over her face. She wore a white crop top T-shirt, slightly exposing her navel area. On the front of her shirt was the same symbol that could be seen on her lower left abdomen, just above her thigh; 3 balloons. The two on the side were light blue while the middle one was yellow. Her equestrian emblem.

(AN: Now before I get slaughtered, hear me out! Does it really sound right for a grown human male to have something called a "Cutie Mark"?)

The emblem was also on the bottom of her pink, ruffled skirt that went down to just above her knees and were held up by 2 black suspenders on her shoulders. She was also wearing pink and white sneakers.

"Hi! Hmm? No you aren't any of them. I'm looking for some new kids and I need to find the P! Headmistress Solisia said it was super duper important that I make sure to be their escort today!" the girl said in an unusually bubbly and eccentric voice.

Silvester stared at her in a funny way, as if he couldn't tell whether or not she was serious.

"Well maybe instead of going around invading people's privacy, why not ask someone for help?"

"Ooo, what spectacular idea! Hey stranger, do you want to help me find some new kids? It's super duper important that I do, Solisia said so herself." she replied to him cheerfully.

He couldn't help but feel the slight bit agitated as if he were being toyed with or something. Then he sighed and remembered she was still his older peer and he should be respectful. He released her from his magical hold and asked, "What are their names?"

The escorts began to take off in different directions with their groups leaving the crowd to begin thinning. Amongst the stragglers stood Twilight, Spyro, Raine &amp; Co.

"This is rather ridiculous. You'd think by now our escort would have arrived." Rarity fretted.

"Um, maybe they got lost?" Spyro suggested.

"How the heck does an escort get lost in the place they're supposed to be escorting us?!" Raine said frustrated. She was extremely impatient.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Florice tried to reassure her but her soft voice was met with a brash one.

"They'd better be. I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind when they get here."

"There ain't much students left. I reckon they'll show up in a jiffy." Apphia added.

Twilight sighed and looked up towards Solisia's tower.

"I haven't seen or heard from her in a month. I wonder how she's been doing since then."Twilight said to herself quietly.

"Who? The headmistress? Oh, don't worry she's doing just fantastic. I saw her this morning speaking to all of the students so I would know." an unfamiliar voice said right next to her.

Twilight jumped and let out a startled cry, caught off guard by the pink haired girl who suddenly spawned next her. Spyro and the others quickly took notice and saw the girl who began to examine Twilight almost intrusively with squinted eyes. Not a single centimeter of Twilight's surface area was left uninspected.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Er, can I help you?" She asked her a little weirded out.

"Who's she?" Raine asked before the girl immediately popped up in her face and eyeballed her intensely. Then immediately she was over to Florice who squeaked startled as her wings were suddenly be stretched out and examined.

"Hey hey! Hands off." Raine scolded as she smacked her hands off of Florice but it didn't matter because she was already on to Apphia, then Spyro and she was just about to get into Rarity before the seamstress pulled out a spray which read "Gnat Repellent".

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" she shouted as she sprayed the can. A thick smog began to cover the area in front of her that left everyone coughing...except for this mystery girl who emerged from the smog with a gasmask equipped to her face. Where she acquired it? Your guess is about as good as anyone else's. She breathed heavily as she brought her face closer to a receding Rarity and she held it there for what seemed like an eternity before taking the mask off and squealing in joy.

"It's you! It's you! It's really you!" she repeated gleefully. They were all a bit confused, to say the least.

"Maybe if we walk away slowly, she won't notice," Spyro whispered.

"But why would you do that? I have to lead you during the walking silly. It makes no sense if you walk away from me." she popped up at his side.

"W-what? How? Wait you were just-"

"Also Headmistress Solisia would very mad with me if I didn't do my job like I promised." she interrupted.

"Wait? You don't mean you're our..." Apphia began as she pointed a finger at the girl in realization.

"Oh, where are my manners!? Hi everyone, I'm Pinkamena Diane Pietro but you can call me by my SHS callsign like everyone else, Pinkie Pie. I'm going to be your escort for the day!"

"...huh?" was the collective response.

Pinkie looked around and noticed the rapidly thinning crowd, "Hm, I guess I took a while to find you all."

"Ya think?! What's the big idea showing up so frickin' late? Now everyone else has a head start on us!" Raine scold as she flew over into Pinkie's face demanding answers. Pinkie took a deep and long gasp as if the realization of Raine's words were a momentous revelation. Then she grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her in and now Pinkie was the overbearing one.

"You're right! Come on! If we hurry, we can still get one of the good dorms!"

"WHOOAAOOAO! HEY HOLD UP A SEC!" Raine yelled as Pinkie grabbed her arm and sped off with her.

"Uh...should we follow them?" Spyro asked looking every bit confused as the other.

"I reckon we ain't got much a choice." Apphia sighed and she started running after the two.

"Well, today is certainly off to an interesting start." Rarity commented as she began her pursuit as well.

"W-wait up!" Florice called out as she began to lightly flutter her wings and fly after them.

Spyro looked at Twilight and then shrugged his shoulder before following too. She took one last glance up at the tower for a moment and then followed close behind.

"This is the southern wing's main hall and grand staircase!" Pinkamena chimed at the group. They all stared in awe, seeing but having trouble believing. Even Twilight was in utter disbelief. Solisia had always teleported her straight to her private study so she'd hardly seen any other part of the castle but her instructor had always told her that interior of the school was about four times larger than it appeared from the exterior. It was a very advanced spatial distortion spell that had been created by Starswirl the Bearded that allowed for smaller masses to have much larger volumes. Only really skilled Magus and Divinum could properly perform spatial distortion spells. Rarity, as talented as she is, struggles to make her luggage shrink to a minimal size using a basic spatial distortion let alone something of this scale.

The main hall was huge. The bottom floor to the ceiling would probably take even a Caelum a while to fly up to and not just because of it's immense height but also because of the intricate, intertwining staircase that led up would cause them obstruction. The tiled floor and staircase was made entirely of marble and a red, regal looking carpet lined a path along the floor and up the stairs. Glistening suits of armors were so strategically placed in symmetrical fashion along the carpet and walls. Stained glass windows were on all four walls going up the tower, each depicting different imagery. The largest was on the wall adjacent to the entrance, a mural of the Headmistress herself. Purple banners marked with Solisia's equestrian emblem, the same as her sun pendant, hung all round against the white walls. On either sides of the base of the staircase were paths that led to the eastern, western and central wings of the school. One would have to go through one of the wings to reach the northern wing and the thought that each wing had it's own main hall and grand staircase was absolutely mind boggling.

Despite the size of the school, the crowds of students all over the place seemed to fill it as chaperones escorted their groups along. All four of the multiracial specialized high schools were of this scale because they held the most students.

"This is absolutely stunning." Rarity finally managed to say something as she admired the decor.

"I can only imagine how much bits was spent on this place," Raine said with her jaw still hanging.

Pinkie chuckled, "Silly, this castle was built over years and years by different divinum who just made the place fancier with their own magic during the time they spent as headmaster. Hardly a single bit was used"

"She's right." Twilight added, "Solisia made the interior even bigger than it was before during her time here."

"Ya don't say? And we're supposed to learn our way around this place in less than two days you're tellin me?" Apphia asked.

"I don't think I could possibly do that." Florice shook her head.

"Yea. I mean look at the stairs, it's practically a maze!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Don't worry everybody. I, Pinkamena Diane Pietro, shall make sure that you all learn every nook and cranny of the school like the back of your hands!" she saluted.

"Well, we're just gon' have to trust yah to make good on that promise Pinkie," Apphia said.

That she did. Pinkie showed them all throughout the castle. The west wing is where the academics department is located. This is where you'd go for your four basic subject classes and their sub-branches; English, Math, Science and Social Studies. The western wing had a different look than the southern wing; a ministerial church-like design. Brownstone and elaborate archways made of rows of columns and curved ceilings. Statues made of stone were at every corner, representing mythical creatures or historic figures. The carpet and banners that hung here we're almost identical except for being a royal blue and orange respectively.

The eastern wing was the arts and entertainment wing. There is where'd you find art, fashion, music and drama courses. It had an Egyptian themed architecture and layout. The rooms were structure to mimic the inside of a pyramid with triangular walls leading the a point that made the ceiling. Clay and sandstone made up the area and hieroglyphics were drawn on the walls of the wing. To replace the traditional suits of armor and stone were sarcophagus and clay statues. The carpet of the wing bronze while the banners glistened gold. The northern wing was home to more athletic studies. The gymnasium, pool, weight room and entrance to the sports field was in this wing. This wing was of old Nordic architecture. Runes were carved into pointed archways. The grey stone was sleek and smooth as it was stoically built to withstand rigors it surely wouldn't face in doors. The statues here depicted the Norse pantheon of gods and beast, most prominently one of Odin in the wing's center. Green carpets and silver banners decorated this wing.

The southern wing, where Pinkie started their tour was the magical studies and home economics center. Besides the obvious magic 101, transfiguration and practical distortion classes, the magical side of the department offered many focused classes that dealt with a specific field of magic. Home economics was more so for cooking, agriculture, health, sex ed, finances and other things. The fifth and final wing is the central one.

The cafeteria was located here and was designed to hold up to 700 occupants at a time. The food served here was absolutely phenomenal and the variety of meals were plentiful. The tables differed from marble, brownstone, clay and grey stone. The buffet was located in the center of the cafeteria with rows of meals and drink dispensers. On either sides of the large room was tall windows that gave students a look into the the courtyard in which the cafeteria was situated. The medical center and counselor offices were also located in the central wing along with a recreational room and the school's library. The central wing served as a student center in a manner of speaking.

The students dorms are located in each wing on the upper levels. The dorms are coed and Solisia generally left it up to the students to decided how they made their living arrangements. More often than not, freshmen and sophomores dorm together, sophomores and juniors dormed together and juniors and seniors dorm together. Lucky for us, we're dorming in the North wing! And that the end of the tour loyal readers.

"...Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked looking disturbed as Pinkie had just finished giving a rundown to thin air.

"To them silly," Pinkie said pointing directly at you. Sweat ran down everyone's head but at this point, they were beginning to accept that Pinkie might not all be there.

"Anywho, we are in the athletics dorm. Everyone pick a room." she said before opening one of the doors next to them. A soft silver carpet lined the floor of the large room. A queen sized bed with a full white set was near the fall wall next to a large window that gave a view of the field. A large bathroom and walk in closet sat adjacent from one another. A large wooden desk was connected to the foot of the bed, it's purpose varying. There were 2 dressers inside the closet which looked like an entirely new room on it own. The bathroom had a large shower and bathtub which also acted as hot tub. They all looked at room stunned by how extravagant it was, except for Pinkamena who was more or less confused.

"Hmm. Look at that. I guess we're the first ones to get here. The single person rooms are usually already taken."

Snap!

They all looked at the source of snapping sound and realize it was Rarity's fingers. Her luggage had returned to its normal size and was glowing in her sapphire colored aura as she moved things around.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Raine cried out.

"Why I'm unpacking my dear. It seems only fitting that I be the one to take charge of this grand room. I mean it was obviously crafted for me."

"You can't just decide the room is yours," Apphia said.

"Oh? But my room is already filled with my luggage darling and it's begun unpacking itself. Surely you aren't asking me to do pack up and do it all over again?" Rarity asked looking almost innocent. It was as she said, her suitcases were unpacking themselves and clothes and supplies were zipping about in every direction. The two wanted to argue but with each passing second the room was already looking more and more like someone owned it, that someone being Rarity who smiled.

"Kch, Pinkie there's another single room in this dorm right!" Raine demanded.

"Nope." she replied enthusiastically.

Raine held her head down defeated, "I need to be faster next time."

"So what? We just pick the room we want to use?" Apphia asked.

"Yepperooni. But you'll need a roommate."

"Well, obviously Florice and I are rooming together." Raine declared as she put her arm around Florice's shoulders.

"Y-yeah. I mean if you really want to."

"What do you mean? Isn't it you who wants to room with me? You got a screw loose or something?" Raine cocked her eyebrows.

"I ugh...never mind..." she conceded.

"Well, Spyro and I are both already used to be roommates," Twilight said to which her brother nodded.

"Right...I guess that just leaves..." Apphia started but then sighed. Pinkamena, however, smiled at her enthusiastically.

"I guess you and me are rooming together Pinkie..."

Pinkie gasped a loud and a long gasp, "Oh my gosh! This is my first time having a roommate! All of last year, I couldn't find anyone to room with! Now I have someone to party with! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Pinkie's squealing rang through the corridor and Apphia started feeling a twinge of immediate regret.

"Eheh...on second thought, I-"

"C'mon! Let's go unpack!" the pink sophomore interrupted and grabbed her new roommate by the arm as she sped down the hallway into a door that slammed shut behind them.

Twilight was unpacking her last bag by her bed, the far one near the window. Spyro, having long since finished since he didn't bring an entire library's worth of books with him, was on his bed snoring away. Between the tour which took almost 4 hours and the few hours they spent getting used to their room, it was getting late, around supper time actually. As Twilight folded her last shirt and placed it in the draw, there was a knock on the door. At the sound of it, Spyro shifted and then wiped at his eyes and yawned. Twilight got up and opened the door to see the 5 girls whom she had spent most of the day with standing there.

"Hey Sparks, c'mon! We're going to grab some grub at the cafeteria now," Raine declared.

"Food?" Spyro's eyes lit up as he jumped out of bed.

"Yep. Been long enough I reckon. I'm starvin' over here." Apphia said.

"Sounds good. I could go for a bite. Lead the way." Twilight said and the group made their way to the cafeteria where two of their biggest obstacles awaited.

**Author's Note**

CvH HAS COME BACK!

One year. Really bro? It took you a whole effin year?

I can expla- *Gets drop kicked*

No chapter has taken longer in my life to do and I'm not proud of that but hey, this is a side thing that I'm just doing for fun but I cared enough to come back every so often and try to push out a paragraph or too. Hopefully 11 doesn't take as long but no promises. No seriously, it won't obsceneky long, I just wont give a deadline. For all your patience, WE GOT SONIC CHARACTERS INCOMING NEXT CHAPTER WOO! Until then, Stay Thirsty My Friends.


End file.
